Behind Closed Doors
by BeeCityz
Summary: What happens when no one's there? What kind of person are you when no one's looking? What would you say if you got caught? AkuRoku, builds slowly, lemon and fluff in much, much later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas sighed and reclined on the couch, closed his eyes, tried to drown out the sounds of _Yo Gabba Gabba_ that were emanating from the TV. He had his iPod plugged in and up as far as it would go without hurting his ears, and still he could hear the annoying voice actors try to solve the simplest problems, along with his little brother's occasional giggles.

"Cloud!" He barked, opening his eyes to slits and glaring at the younger. "Turn that down! I'm tired."

The little blonde turned his head and smiled, sticking his tongue out. "No way! You're just a meanie poo-poo face! I'm going to tell mom you're being mean to me!"

"She's not even your real mother, stupid!" Roxas yelled back, sticking his tongue out too. Sure, it was immature. Whatever. Its not like the eight-year-old would think, _Gee, my big brother sure is immature for sticking his tongue out._

Cloud stopped and looked at Roxas with wide, blue eyes, and after a few long moments his lower lip began trembling. Before he knew it, Roxas had launched himself forward and placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, trying to comfort him as loud sobs tore from his throat and tears the size of marbles ran down his cheeks.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Stop crying. Please, please, stop crying. Come on, mom's going to be home soon…please stop crying…"

"Roxas?" The older brunette glanced up and raised his eyebrows, seeing his adoptive mother's curious expression as she stood in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Cloud ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs (he was too short to wrap them around her waist) and sobbed into her blazer. "H-he told me that y-you're not my real mommy! But you are m-my real m-mommy, right? R-right?"

"He said _what?_" She glanced up and glared at her older son, and after a few moments of comforting Cloud mouthed, _Upstairs. We need to talk_.

Roxas sighed and heaved himself up, trudged up the flight of six steps to their second floor, and leaned against the wall, waiting. "Thus is the beginning of my end." He muttered.

He had resolved to stay calm throughout his entire punishment. That was…however…_before _it was delivered. Now, here he was, on his feet (he had started out sitting) screaming at the woman in front of him, trying to pretend to himself that Cloud wasn't in his room, sobbing because they were fighting again.

"He's only eight years old!" She cried at him, her expression a mixture of pain and anger. "I'm the only mother he knows! How do you expect _him_ to under_stand_ that he comes from other parents? _How_?"

"Oh _please_," Roxas turned and chuckled humorlessly, shook his head. "You're no mother. Jesus Christ, you couldn't even manage to have kids of your own. How the hell did you think you were going to be able to raise us? Now _that's_ the question."

Her demeanor changed immediately. She straightened up and cleared her throat, and when she spoke her voice shook. "You have no _right_, to bring that up. No. Right."

"I have every right." The acid in Roxas's voice was easily heard, but he wasn't in the mood for stopping there. "First of all, you're a single "parent." How the hell you ever got _any_ adoption agency to consider you a valid option for Cloud and me is a mystery to just about everyone. And, quite frankly, I don't _care_ if you're the only mother Cloud as known. _You're not his mother._ Get over it, Anne."

She turned and tried to conceal the tears that were running down her cheeks, and Roxas just sighed and stood up, moved toward the door. "You know something, Roxas?" She murmured, half to herself. "You have a really good habit of making my good days miserable."

He let out a short laugh and turned, eyebrows raised. "And what on Earth could've made today a good day?"

"I met someone." She retorted, turning slightly and watching him out of the corner of her eye. "He's going to be coming this weekend to meet you two. We've been seeing each other for almost two months, now. I figured its about time you knew."

Roxas watched her for a few moments and snorted, shook his head, and opened the door. Before he was all the way into the hallway, however, he made sure to add a soft, "I hate you," that was just loud enough for her to hear.

Roxas curled up on his bed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, trying to soothe the pain in his stomach and ignore the throbbing in his head. Arguing that intensely with his "mother" always did this to him, but despite this he couldn't stop himself from venting his emotion every once and a while.

He had explained what he had said to Cloud for the millionth time since they had arrived in America together, Cloud a mere infant and Roxas ten years old; young enough to think that he would someday return to his parents, old enough to know that he wasn't going to like this new woman to whom he was being sent.

He rolled over on his side and glared out his window, across the street, and at the children playing in the park. Anne was over there on one of the benches, watching Cloud play with his friends. He was happy and smiling, and when the brunette glanced at the clock he noticed that it had been almost four hours since he had locked his door and turned off the lights.

He returned his attention the park benches and quickly spotted Zexion, his slate gray/blue hair very difficult to miss. The other teen had in his hands a book that looked to be the size of four encyclopedias forced together into a novel, and Roxas smiled to himself. Zexion had been, up until about a month ago, Roxas's biggest crush (there was something really hot about smart emos.) That was, of course, until Roxas learned that said crush was sleeping with his English tutor.

"Roxas?" He looked over at his doorway at the sound of his name and saw Anne standing there, hesitant and nervous. He sighed and closed his eyes, drew his knees against his chest.

"Go away." He groaned. "I'd rather have sex with my brother than talk to you right now."

He heard her footsteps and knew that she came in despite what he had said, and tried to make himself fall asleep. Unfortunately for him, it just wasn't possible to pass into unconsciousness in the space of about thirty seconds.

"I really wish we would stop fighting like this." She whispered. "I mean, Adam, that's the guy that I'm seeing, is going to be here in two days. I want us to look like…like a happy family. I want to get along with you."

He sighed. "We can look like a happy family, Anne, but you will never, ever get along with me."

"Why not, Roxas? Why do you dislike me so much?"

"I plead the fifth." He sat up and looked at her over his shoulder and noticed that she was tearing up. God, that woman cried about everything. Couldn't she just take it like an adult and cry by her lonesome for once?

"Roxas DuPont, answer me immediately." She choked out, with hardly any conviction.

"God _damnit!_" He cried suddenly and without any warning, and stood up to face her. "Will you stop calling me that? I am not "DuPont," no matter how much you, or anyone else for that matter, wants me to be. I'm a Mogilevich, and I'm proud of it. I'm proud of who my father is, what he's done-"

"That's enough." She cut him off and held up her hand. "I have no desire to participate in a conversation about who your father is. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour. I hope you can bring yourself to eat with the family."

She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door to the room behind her. If Roxas was at all surprised about the way she was acting, he probably would've jumped at the noise. He heard Cloud ask what was wrong from the first floor, heard Anne try to explain.

With much an exasperated sigh (he seemed to have several of those these days; he was starting to feel like forty more than fourteen) he laid back down on his bed and glanced over at Zexion. He noticed the bluenette looking into his window, and when Zexion saw him watching he held up his hand in what was supposed to be a wave.

Roxas smiled and held up his hand, too, and after a few moments grabbed his cell phone off of his bedside table. He flipped open the keyboard and began composing a message to Zexion, telling more than asking him to climb through the window and feel free to stay for dinner afterwards.

"Zexion, we haven't seen you in a while." Anne regarded her older son and his… "friend" with a sort of skepticism, giving each of them a once-over. Roxas was flushed and standing a little to close to the other boy for her comfort, and Zexion was looking incredibly satisfied and had ruffled hair; hair that was usually so neat and clean.

"Yes, it has been a while." He agreed. He glanced over at Roxas, who was staring off into space, and chuckled. "I haven't really had a reason to come over for the last month or so."

"Yes, well." She straightened up and pulled the casserole out of the oven, placed it on the table, and turned back towards the two of them. It wasn't that she was against homosexuality, she just…didn't like gay people. If God had intended for gay men and lesbian women to exist on this Earth, he would have created Mark and Steve and Sara and Jane go along with Adam and Eve. It just…wasn't _right._

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"If it isn't too much of a hassle." He smiled politely at her, but she could easily see that it was a tight and controlled smile. Roxas had probably told him all about their fight while they were upstairs committing crimes against God.

"Of course not. Roxas, would you set another place for Zexion, please?" She watched him expectantly, part of her actually expecting him to move over to the cabinet and take out the plate, silverware and glass. Instead, he just looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Zexion smiled and leaned down so that his lips were in Roxas's ear, saying something that Anne couldn't quite hear. She assumed, however, that he was merely repeating the instructions that she had given.

"Oh…" Roxas blinked and wobbled a little bit, cleared his throat. "Sorry _mom_, I'm kind of…uh…" He giggled and leaned into Zexion, closing his eyes. "I'm kinda stoned, if you know what I mean."

"You're _what_?" She glared at Zexion, eternally hating that child for whatever he had given her son, and marched forward. She placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and looked him in the eye, and he actually returned the favor.

"What did he give you, Roxas?" She tried to make her voice serious, and she really was concerned about him. As much as they fought, she was concerned. "What was it?"

He watched her for a second, and then erupted into a stream of harsh, bitter laughs. "Oh, you are so easy. The only thing he gave me, _Anne_, was sweet, sweet pleasure."

She looked at him for a few moments, and he raised his eyebrows at her. A smile spread across his face, and when she glanced up at Zexion she noticed that he was nodding at Roxas in amused approval.

"Why do you do this to me?" She whispered, felt herself tearing up. "Why, Roxas, do you hate me so much?"

Without waiting for his answer she grabbed her jacket and her car keys off of the kitchen table and ran out the back door, making sure to slam it behind her, and was almost scared to death when she ran into a strong, muscled chest.

"Oh, hey." He deep-ish voice greeted her, and she looked up at the brunette through teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Adam." She gasped in relief and leaned against him, and she heard him clear his throat.

"Um…is there something I can do?"

"Yeah." She breathed, sighing. "Teach my son how to love."

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo! Its finally up!

Okay, there are just a few things that I want to take care of before we begin. First, I know you're all thinking, whoa, wait. Roxas is blonde, not brunette. Well, you know what, he's brunette now. So there. I have a plan, and you'll see it eventually. Just...deal for now. 2) What the hell kind of eight year old watches Yo Gabba Gabba! Well, Cloud was going to be six, but now he's eight. So there. 3) Adam? Who the hell is Adam? Again, I have a plan. You'll see.

Now! I know you guys have waited a seriously long time for this fic, and I promise to stay true to it. There might be a Glee fanfic in here at some point because I owe Xanjen a late birthday present, but other than that I WILL write and finish this story as promptly as possible, but keep you guys on edge at the same time. ^^

Lastly, RANTZILLA! Jebus, girl! Take a sedative! xD I love your reviews, and I wish to God you don't change a thing about them, but you're CRAZY. I love you. xD

~Sara


	2. Chapter 2

_"Son, I need you to listen to me." His father said to him in Russian, looking at him seriously. "You are too young to understand this now, but someday you will. Some things have happened in our lives that I can't explain to you, but because of them you will not be able to stay with me. You are going to be given an opportunity that many boys your age have not." _

_ "What's that?" Roxas replied, blue eyes wide an expectant. He had his hands folded between his knees and was leaning forward, excited for the conversation that he and his father were having. Rarely were they given the opportunity to sit down one-on-one, just the two of them. _

_ "You…are going to America. You will be staying with a woman who doesn't know our family, doesn't know anything about us. You are not to tell her anything about our family other than what is common knowledge to most people." He stopped to let the information sink in with Roxas, and the brunette blinked, confused. _

_ "What do you mean, 'common knowledge'? Why do I have to leave?" _

_ "When you grow older…you will learn things about our family that you do not know now. Roxas, my son, you were born into a life of privilege. And you need to remember that no matter what, no one can take your lineage away from you." He picked up his young son and sat him on his lap, cleared his throat. "Regardless of whatever else people might call us, you need to remember this and hold fast to it: before all else, we are a family." _

_ Roxas looked up at his father and nodded, not really understanding but eager to follow his instructions. "Okay, papa. I understand." _

_ "Very good. Now, if I'm not mistaken, your mother has a certain "new addition" to our family that she needs help taking care of. How old is your brother this year?" _

_ "Three." Roxas beamed up at this man that he had spent the better part of his life trying to impress. "Because I'm nine, and he's six years younger." _

_ His father chuckled and patted his back. "Those are some very good math skills. I should hope that you keep them up when you go to America; I hear that the schools aren't nearly as good as they are here." _

_ "Of course not." Roxas stuck his tongue out and frowned. "Nothing in America is as good as it is in Russia. In fact, I don't think anything in the world is as good as it is in Russia." _

_ "That's my boy." His father muttered softly, and with that stood up and walked Roxas out of his study and into the rest of the house._

"Roxas!" Zexion hissed the brunette's name and shook him awake, and Roxas glanced around the dark room in surprise. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." He cleared his throat and sat up in his bed, sighed. "What's wrong? Did Lexaeus find out that you're sleeping with me and tell you that if I ever come near you again he'll kill me?"

"Please," Zexion muttered. "Lexaeus knows I'm sleeping with you. But no, really. Listen."

Roxas closed his eyes and listened to the creaking of the quiet house, listened to the familiar sound of Zexion's even breathing, listened to that one sound…was his mother snoring? No…no…that wasn't snoring…that's…

"Oh my God, Zexion." Roxas groaned and leaned against the bluenette's thin frame, cuddling against his warmth, quickly starting to fall back asleep. "I really don't want to listen to the sounds of that woman in the throws of passion. I find it rather disgusting."

"I saw the guy that she's doing." Zexion murmured as he slipped his arm around Roxas's waist. "He came in through the front door when I was walking out of the bathroom. He's really hot; tall, insane black hair. It's like…sticking out in all different directions and stuff. And he's got a really nice body."

"If you like him so much maybe you should go sleep with him instead of me." Roxas giggled and jabbed Zexion in the ribs, and in response he got a sharp pinch in the ass.

"I know you were kidding."

"I was kidding." Roxas buried his face in Zexion's neck and sighed contentedly. "Now shut up and let me sleep. I'm exhausted."

_"Now, kids. Something that you all need to be aware of when you go out into the world is that crime does in fact exist in our world. We teach you that you need to follow God's rules, as well as man's rules, but there are some people that choose not to do that. Now, today, Agent Decker his here to tell us about some of these people." The young blonde teacher stepped to the side and nodded to the man at the edge of the class who was obviously her lover, smiling bashfully. _

_ "Alright, guys. Now, how old are you all?" _

_ There was a chorus of 'ten's and 'eleven's and even one twelve, and Agent Decker smiled at the twenty kids in the classroom. "Alright. So, there's really only one man that I want to focus on today. His name is Semion Mogilevich. He's a Russian mafia boss, and he's one of the FBI top ten most wanted." _

_ A picture popped up of this Semion Mogilevich on the presentation that Agent Decker had prepared for the class, clear and full so that every student could see what he looked like. There was a common sense of fear among all of them, knowing that this man was on the FBI's top ten most wanted, and Roxas drew in a sharp breath. _

_ "Now, does anyone recognize this man?" _

_ The brunette shrunk down in his seat, and when no one said anything Roxas hesitantly put his hand up. The teacher looked slightly surprised, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Yes, Roxas?" _

_ He cleared his throat. "Well…" His thick Russian accent was evident in the one word, and for some reason the room grew unbearably hot and he felt his head swim. "He's…my father." _

"Rox, wake up." Roxas opened his eyes and saw Zexion standing above him. The room was light again, and a quick glance at the clock told him that it was ten thirty in the morning.

"What's up?"

"I gotta get out of here before your mom wakes up. Her boyfriend left about two hours ago, but she's still asleep so I'm going to go. Do you want me to go to the park today, or…?"

"No, stay with Lexaeus." Roxas cleared his throat and sat up, wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck. "This guy that my mom met is going to come for dinner tonight, and I don't really want there to be any more tension than I want to create."

"Oh, Roxas." Zexion chuckled and kissed the brunette's neck, standing up. "You're so funny. I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah. Friends. Great." Roxas rolled his eyes and laid back down in bed, and Zexion smiled and combed a hand through the other's hair.

"Come on, don't be like that. You know I'm with Lexaeus, and I really love him. We're…friends with benefits, how's that? One day, twenty years from now, we'll be looking back at this and be glad that we were nothing more because it would completely ruin our relationship." Zexion smiled, turned towards the door. "Text me."

"I will." Roxas called back, watched his "friend with benefits" leave his room, and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, memories were playing behind his eyelids like small, full-screen movies.

_"Roxas, I really don't want to be having this conversation with you." Anne murmured, cupping her tea in her hands. "Please." _

_ "Too bad." Roxas barked back at you. "You owe this to me, Anne. When is this taking place?" _

_ "In about three months." She whispered. "I'm picking him up at the airport. I was given instructions not to take you along, or-" _

_ "I don't care what they threatened you with." Roxas said. "I'm going to see my father. I haven't seen him in four years, and now you're stealing my little brother away from my family. I'm going to see him." _

_ "Roxas, I doubt that your father will even be doing the drop-" _

_ "Then I'm going to meet whoever works for him!" He yelled, standing up and placing his palms flat on the table. Anne looked down at her lap in that submissive way that she had ever since Roxas told her he knew who his father really was, and the feeling of dominance swelled inside him once more. _

_ "Fine." she whispered. "Have it your way." _

_ "I will." He said. With that he marched up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind him, grabbing up his cell phone, and calling the only number that his father had made him memorize before he left; his bank in Switzerland. _

"Roxas, did you remember to take a shower?"

"Yes Anne, I remembered. Its not that difficult to bathe myself, now that I'm fourteen and all." He sighed and slouched on the couch, texting the hell out of his phone, complaining to Zexion about how miserable he was at that given moment.

"And your brother?"

"Cloud, did you wash?" Roxas yelled to his brother in Russian, and Cloud replied with a distant 'da.'

"Yeah, Anne, he did."

"Really?"

"Well he says he did."

"And what does that mean?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and sat up, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She was watching him expectantly, trying to be superior and failing miserably. "How the hell should I know? You're his "mother," why don't you ask him?"

"Damn it, Roxas!" She yelled, gave him a look that said, 'I'm very disappointed in you,' and marched upstairs. "Cloud, did you bathe?"

Roxas sighed and leaned back down on the couch, reading the four sexts that Zexion had sent him in the last five minutes, each _explicitly_ describing the things that the bluenette wanted to do to "his favorite brunette."

"Alright, everyone." Anne muttered, coming down stairs and putting her drop pearl earrings in at the last moment; earrings that Roxas thought made her look about ten years older. "Adam's going to be here in like, five minutes, so I want you both on your best behavior. Alright, Roxas?"

Roxas snorted and snapped his phone shut, trying to pretend that he wasn't deeply aroused by the words of Zexion's that he had just read on his phone screen. "Whatever. I'll be the way I am."

"God, why do you have to do this to me now of all times?" She yelled at him, and the brunette just sighed.

"Well, Jesus Christ, Anne. If you're going to marry the guy its not he'll never see us fighting. If it happens, it happens. Get over it. And while you're at it, try not to make Cloud cry." He stood up with an exasperated sigh and walked over to his brother, slid his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "You know how he hates it when we fight."

"Roxas-"

She was cut off when the doorbell rang obnoxiously throughout the house. Roxas raised his eyebrows at her, and without saying anything she turned on her heel and opened the door. Roxas stood there, waiting, with his arms still around Cloud's shoulders.

After a few moments of brief chatter, in walked the tallest person he had ever seen. He had to be at least 6'5", easily a foot taller than Roxas. He had jet black hair, just like Zexion had described, shooting out in spikes that stuck out in all different directions. This was perfectly complimented by his clear blue eyes, pale skin. He was, in short, gorgeous.

"Hi there." He said, nodding at Roxas and smiling at Cloud. He handed Anne a bouquet of lilies and walked forward, stuck out his hand for Roxas. "I'm Adam. Adam Knolls. Nice to meet you."

"Roxas Mogilevich." Roxas numbly shook his hand, lost in his eyes. "This is my little brother Cloud."

Adam stared at Roxas for a few more moments, smiled warmly down at Cloud, and then turned to Anne. "Anne," He began. "You have…_beautiful_ children."

* * *

**A/N:** Yayyyyy! Chapter two is up! 8D You know, I _almost_ didn't get this chapter written, so those of you who were like "ZOMG SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE LIKE NOW BECAUSE I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE LIKE AMBER AND OHMYGODINEEDMOREITSMYDRUG" owe a HUGE thank you to Xanjen for giving me the motivation to finish it! Yay!

Kay so. I know you're all like, "Who's this Adam guy?" Well, if you haven't figured out who he WILL be by now, just...wow. And seriously, if you haven't, you'll get it. Soon. I hope. D8 Its really not that difficult to figure out. Unless...I don't know, maybe its just easy for me because I know. Whatever. ANYWAYZ.

You guys reviews are like...crack. I loooove the long ones (Just sayin'! Like coughcoughXanjen and coughcoughRantzilla coughcoughcough) but yeah. They're amazing. I know that nothing I ever write for the rest of my life will probably ever be as popular as Amber, unless I write a biography of Chris Colfer, but...yeah. I hope this makes. it. xD

Just so you all know, starting either July or August I'm going to be doing practice for NaNoWriMo by uploading a 6000 word chapter of a story that NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT CUZ ITS A SECRET ever day for the whole month. Not really sure which month yet...but keep your eyes open!

~Sara


	3. Chapter 3

"Roxas," Anne began, taking a small bite of her eggs and letting them sit on her fork while she examined her son. "You're going to take a ride in the country today with Adam, because I have to take Cloud to a birthday party and somehow I got suckered into chaperoning."

Roxas blinked and looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Why, Anne, are you actually trying to _tell me_ what to do?" He chuckled and continued eating his bacon, and she set her fork down at sat back.

"I'll make you a deal." She muttered. "If you do this for me, I'll baby-sit Cloud for the next week; you can stay with Zexion."

Roxas stopped eating and considered this for a moment, and he, too, sat back and folded his arms. "How about, if I do this for you, you stay out of my face for two weeks _and_ I get to contact my father's "representative"?"

"Deal." She picked up her coffee and took a sip, and he smiled at her. "Very good, Anne. I'm glad you're learning to deal with me."

"He's going to be here in ten minutes. You should get ready." Anne took hers and Cloud's plates and set them in the sink, and Roxas stood up, leaving his there. "Please wear something respectable."

"Please, Anne." Roxas replied, turning around and heading upstairs. "I'm not a whore."

Roxas would readily admit that he didn't like the way that his heart fluttered when he saw Adam pull up in front of their house in his not-so-sleek Jeep Wrangler that was a burnt orange color; a color that greatly complimented the tall driver.

He jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door, completely oblivious to Roxas waiting patiently behind the window. He had his ancient leather wallet stuffed in his back pocket, not that he doubted Adam would more than happily buy him anything he wanted (soon-to-be stepfathers had a way of doing that; he knew from past experience).

That day, he had chosen his orange polo (oh, irony) with his khaki cargo shorts, a nice pair of Puma Speed Cats (in brown) to finish it all of. He thought he looked respectable…hell, he thought he looked _hot._ Not that he was trying to impress Adam or anything. Why on Earth would he want to do that? Its not like he-

"Roxas, would you _please_ answer the door?" He was snapped out of his reverie when Anne yelled down the stairs. He cleared his throat and stood up, walked over to the door, and stood there with his hand on the doorknob for a few moments.

He sighed and turned the knob, opened the door, and smiled up at Adam. "Hi there. How are you?"

Adam smiled back and stepped through the threshold without invitation, and Roxas moved to the side, trying not to show his irritation. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh, just…lovely." Roxas chuckled and leaned against the back of the armchair that he had been sitting in, staring up the steps. He and Adam stood there in awkward silence for a while, and then finally the older of the two cleared his throat.

"So, are you ready to go? Your mom said that I could take you any time, so…I mean, I left the car running…"

Roxas snapped to attention and smiled again, standing up straight. "Yeah, totally. Will I need anything, or…?"

"Um…I don't think so." Adam shrugged. "We're just going to drive around, get some lunch…I don't know how long this party is, so…I mean, your mom said she'd call…"

"Great." Roxas decided to take charge, considering that Adam seemed like he didn't really know what he was doing exactly, and stepped out the front door. "Close the door behind you, please."

He heard Adam shut the door, and he quickly ran down the front steps and opened the passenger side door. He was in, seatbelt buckled, and waiting for Anne's boyfriend within the minute.

"Little eager to leave, Roxas?" Adam chuckled and got in the car, and the brunette sighed.

"You have no idea."

"So…" Adam cleared his throat and turned onto a dirt road that Roxas had to recollection of whatsoever, shrugging. "What kind of stuff do you like? I know your mom said you read a lot and stuff-"

"Okay, a few things, Adam." Roxas said, smiling so politely it was almost a sneer. "Anne isn't my mother. I don't know what she told you exactly, but we're not related. I'm adopted. Secondly, I really dislike that woman. And that's an understatement. Like, seriously. We don't get along at all. Its almost sickening."

There was a silence between them for a while, and Adam sighed. "Well…she didn't say anything about that at all. Um…she said you like to read…and that you generally dress pretty well…"

"Yeah, well, we don't get along. Don't let her fool you; if you like her, that's your business, but we're not some Nuclear family or anything. And I'm not a very happy person." Roxas chuckled and leaned back on one of the leather head rests, watching Adam with raised eyebrows. "And that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"Do you like comedies, Roxas?" Adam asked, turning and smiling. "Bruce Almighty was one of the first that I've ever seen. I watched it so many times that I literally have the first half an hour memorized." He laughed. "So what's your favorite?"

Roxas watched the older man for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. This was the first of Anne's boyfriends that didn't get all awkward and sweaty when Roxas started talking about his hatred for the woman, and he liked it. That and he was totally turned on by the way Adam combed his hand through his hair and let it rest on his neck as he waited.

_That thought never occurred_, Roxas said to himself the minute he realized what was going through his head, staying focused. "I like the Hangover. I can sing the Tiger Song backwards."

"No shit." Axel turned and grinned at him, eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

Roxas watched him for a few moments more and after a little while found himself actually _wanting_ to smile back, _wanting_ to show Adam how his small comment had amused him. So he did. The gesture felt unfamiliar to his face, but it was a good unfamiliar. It was new. "Yeah. Seriously."

"Do it." Adam dared him, grinning like a maniac and glancing at Roxas so frequently the brunette was afraid he would run off the road. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you can do it without stopping once."

It was then that Roxas knew that this would be one of those movie moments; the miserable kid who had no one to turn to bonding with the nice step dad who gave him someone in his life that he knew he could trust. The camera would pan out so that the audience could see them laughing together, could see them enjoying each others company. Like a new-age fairytale.

"No." Roxas shook his head and stuffed a fry into his mouth, shrugging. "Just…no. Don't even try."

"Please, Roxas." Adam reached over and took one of his fries and ate it, and then helped himself to a sip of Roxas's soda. "The Redwings make the Penguins look like amateurs who don't know right from left and up from down."

"If that's the case, then why did the Penguins win the Stanley Cup in Detroit last year?" Roxas sneered. "If the Redwings are so great, then they should've easy won the cup at home. Five games, tops. But it didn't happen that way, did it?"

"They were just having a bad week."

"Few weeks."

Adam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "No wonder you and your mo-Anne don't get along. You're impossible!"

"I am not; I'm trying to show you the light." Roxas leaned back and crossed his legs, shrugging. "If you choose to be ignorant, be my guest. I'm merely trying to invite a little enlightenment into your life."

"Are you sure you're fourteen?" Adam raised his eyebrows and took another fry. "You act a lot older."

"Well, unless my birth certificate is a forgery and I'm really eighteen, I'm pretty sure I'm fourteen." Roxas smiled and chuckled, took his fried off the table, and placed them in his lap. "And stop eating my food, you glutton."

"I'm a glutton? You're the one that ordered a large fry and cheese burger!"

"I'm a growing boy." Roxas pointed out, giving Adam a look that said, 'Ha-ha, I totally just outsmarted you.' "You're a grown man. Totally different."

"Still. How do you eat this crap and stay so damn skinny?"

"Well, for starters, Anne's very strict when it comes to eating. Since she's not strict about anything else, I guess I can let her keep me healthy. So I like, never eat this stuff. I only eat it when I'm with my friend, Zexion."

Adam nodded and glanced at their lunch, shrugging. "Well, I guess what makes sense. But hey, on a different note, are you almost done? Its going to get dark out pretty soon, and I want to get back to the house before like, you know, midnight."

"What time is it?" Roxas glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was already setting. He could've sworn that they got here no later than noon…could he have been that wrong?

"Um…about eight thirty."

Roxas's eyes went wide and he glanced down at his half full container of fries, out the window at the fading sky, and at Adam. "Well. We should probably get going then. How far are we away from the house?"

Adam shrugged. "Probably about two, two and a half hours. Are you ready?"

"Chya!" Roxas stood up and grabbed his wallet off the table, stuffed it in his back pocket, and headed for the door without checking to see if Adam was following him. However, the tiny part of his brain that was wondering was satisfied when the door opened in front of him, and he looked up to see the older of the two holding it for him.

"Thanks." Roxas murmured, finding himself swimming in Adam's eyes and forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

"No problem. Now, are you going to walk or am I going to have to hold this door for you all day?" He smiled down at Roxas, and it took a moment for the brunette to come back to reality and make his feet move him forward.

"Do I need to get your car door for you, too?" Adam poked Roxas in the back with his finger and chuckled, and Roxas turned to give him a playful glare.

"Only if you want to, Mister Smartass." Roxas walked over and opened his own door, joined Adam in the car, and buckled his seatbelt. "So, we've got a long drive ahead of us. We've discussed religion, sports, and the works…what now?"

"Mm…" Adam started the car and backed out of his spot, pulled onto the road, and headed towards home. "How about…girls?"

"Come on, Rox, you've got to be quite the hit with the ladies." Adam said. He watched the brunette for some sort of reaction, and when he didn't get one (Roxas had been staring out the window for the last twenty minutes, since the conversation began) he reached over and touched his cheek. "I mean, just look at you."

Roxas turned and gave Adam a flat look; the same look that the pseudo pyromaniac had seen him give his "mother" a few nights before. "You really don't have to touch me. It's okay."

"Oh, come on, Roxas." Adam said, groaning. "Don't be like this. Fine, you don't want to talk about girls? We don't have to. We can talk about boys."

Roxas snorted and raised his eyebrows at Adam, crossing his legs. "Please."

"God, Roxas! We were having such a good time." Adam sighed and shook his head, taking a turn that put them on the highway. When Roxas didn't say anything, just turned his head and continued to stare out the window, he sighed. "Roxas, I'm not your mother. You don't have to give me the silent treatment. Talk to me."

He glanced at Roxas out of the corner of his eye a few times, and when the brunette sighed and stopped giving him the cold should, he let himself relax. "A few girls have asked me out in this past year."

"And?" Adam raised his eyebrows and turned back to the road. "What did you say?"

"No, obviously." Roxas chuckled and leaned back. "I can't believe I'm actually talking about this…"

"What, you don't like talking about your love life?"

"I don't like talking about my life, period." Roxas turned toward Adam, and the look on his face and the sadness in his eyes tugged at Adam's heartstrings. It was obvious that the little brunette was trying to hide it, but he wasn't doing a very good job. "Not that I really have anyone to talk to…"

"Well, now you do." Adam reached over and squeezed Roxas's shoulder. "So talk to me."

He squeezed Roxas again, and his fingers slowly meandered up and touched his neck, gently stroking him. Roxas gave Adam a weary look out of the corner of his eye, then moved his gaze to stare down at his feet. "Girls are weird." He began, and his voice was far too quiet and unsure for his liking.

"You're home late." Anne glanced at Roxas as he came in through the door and headed straight for the stairs, straight to his bedroom. "Were you having a good time?"

"I was."

Anne's brow furrowed and she glanced behind her, noticing that Roxas was already in the hallway. "Until?"

"Until I remembered that I had to leave and come home!" He called down to her. Without waiting for a response, he went into his room and closed the door, pulled out his cell phone.

The fact that he had gotten a text didn't surprise him; what surprised him was that he didn't recognize the number. It wasn't anyone he had in his contacts, but just to make sure…the number didn't match Zexion's.

When he opened the message, two things happened: first, his heart skipped a beat, because the only person that he had ever gotten these messages from before was Zexion, and this definitely wasn't him. Second, he was sure that he knew who it was, and the idea scared him shitless. The idea that this person would send him a message that said, _I want you. Will you give yourself to me?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Whoo! Three chapters in four days? I feel like a real author! 8D

Alrighty! So guise, here's the dillio. This is what I like to call a 'grape juice' chapter, because as all of us good yaoi fangirls know, there's lemonade (yuuuumy) limeade (oo...tart in the best of ways ;P) and then there's grape juice. Its not first base, or second, or third, or even all the way! Just nice flirting. ^^ Nice, fluffy, full of innuendo, flirting. ;D

Urm...I don't really have very many notes for this chapter. xD Um um um um ummm...

You guise should follow me on twitter! 8D

~Sara


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so, if the person I think sent this really sent this, then uber creepiness is going on right now." Roxas looked up at Zexion, who was reading the sext from over his shoulder, brow furrowed.

"Okay, well, let's start with the obvious. Who do you think sent it to you?" When he didn't receive a reply, the bluenette glanced away from the phone and at Roxas, who was looking up at him with embarrassed eyes and a red face. "No way. Adam?"

"Well I mean, who else could it be?" Roxas looked away and made sure that his door was shut and locked for the third time in the last five minutes, then returned his attention to Zexion. "I know it wasn't you, because I have caller ID, and you're a terrible liar. And I know it wasn't you on Lexaeus's phone, because I have his number, too. So…"

"Do you think maybe it could've been a prank?" Zexion shrugged. "I mean, not to be mean or anything, but you're not the most popular kid in school-"

"Gee thanks, Zexion."

"-so do you think someone could've sent it like, just to mess with you? You're not exactly a closet gay, so…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roxas barked, turning away from Zexion and giving him that half hurt, half angry look that just couldn't be denied. "You're calling me a fag, aren't you?"

"Oh please, Roxas. Don't play the victim." Zexion wrapped his arms around his brunette lover and pulled him against his chest, sighing. "Plus, you _are _a fag. And so am I. So I don't see what difference it makes."

"Meh." Roxas pouted and hid his face against Zexion's shoulder. "I don't know."

"Do you think maybe, the reason you're so convinced that its him, is because you _want_ it to be him?"

Roxas shot up and glared at the book worm (who somehow wasn't a complete nerd) through narrowed eyes. "No way. That's disgusting. I mean, he's willingly touched Anne intimately. That's like kissing a boar and then brushing your teeth with its saliva." He shuddered and rubbed the backs of his arms out of nervous habit. "There's no way I want him."

"You're blushing."

"I am not!" Roxas sat up on his knees, making himself taller than Zexion (who was sitting on his, in Roxas's opinion, beautiful, perfect ass) and fisted his hands. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean to you. Come here." Zexion reached out, opening his embrace to Roxas, and the offer was too good to refuse. Roxas gave up with a sigh and crawled into the other's lap, let Zexion stroke his hair, closed his eyes.

"Rox."

"Hm?"

"You need to be distracted."

Roxas groaned. Generally, that statement meant that Zexion wanted to…do something. "Come on, Zex. I'm totally not in the mood right now."

"Why not?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because its like, three in the afternoon? Plus, everyone is right downstairs and they'll hear. Can't we just cuddle?"

"Roxas," Zexion began patiently, still stroking the brunette's hair. "Its seven o'clock in the evening. Your mother is at work and Adam took Cloud to the park half an hour ago."

"What the hell, Zexion." Roxas said, the words coming out more like a statement than a question. But when he pulled out his phone and looked at the clock, sure enough, it read 7:13 p.m., EST. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So can we please do it? Please? I'm like, dying here, Rox." Zexion's hand gravitated down from Roxas's head to the small of his back, and the brunette shifted, half uncomfortably and half nervously.

"I don't know…if you want it so bad, why don't you just go to Lexaeus? I'm sure he'll give it to you." He frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly, knowing that Zexion would probably end up winning but wanting to make him fight for it.

"Because I feel like topping right now." Zexion rolled his eyes and got on his hands and knees, doing that cat-like thing that Roxas loved, nuzzling the other boy's neck. "Plus, just look at you. You're body is like…a chocolate-covered strawberry and a caramel apple put together. No wonder Adam couldn't help but sext you."

"Zexion!" Roxas cried and pushed the bluenette away, and Zexion burst out laughing. Before Roxas had a chance to recover Zexion had pushed him down on the bed and was kissing his neck, laughing, and apologizing all at the same time.

"I'm sorry Rox, I just couldn't help it." He smiled and propped himself up on his elbows on top of Roxas, small giggles bursting out of his chest every now and then. "You know, when you're not being a dick, you're really adorable."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted." Roxas sighed and conceded defeat, wrapping his arms around Zexion's neck and cocking his head to the side. "So how are you going to treat me today?"

"Well…my oral skills have gotten a little rusty." Zexion replied, grinning. "Lexaeus doesn't really like my mouth anywhere other than attached to his, so…I could use the practice."

Roxas blushed and sighed, beginning to unbutton his jeans. "And I could use the pleasure. Go for it, you little sex maniac."

Zexion grinned and slid down the length of Roxas's body, finished with the process of removing his pants, and slid down his boxers. He wasn't exactly surprised that Roxas wasn't aroused at all. Whatsoever. It seemed that was the case more often then not.

He shrugged mentally and bent down, flicking his tongue over the tip of Roxas's cock, glancing up to measure the reaction. Roxas shuddered slightly, and Zexion heard the joints in his toes crack as they curled. "You like that, Rox?"

"You know what I really like…" Roxas purred, looking down at Zexion with seductive eyes. "Is when you stop talking and start licking."

Zexion sighed and shook his head. "You are no fun when it comes to foreplay. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Roxas waved a dismissive hand and laid back down on his pillow. "Just suck."

"Yes, Master…" Zexion sighed, chuckling and wrapping his mouth around "the goods." This earned him a moan of approval from Roxas, and when he began bobbing his head, said moan increased in volume.

Zexion knew from the minute he first got Roxas in bed that he would be easy to pleasure. However, he never would've guessed that he would be _this_ easy. All he had to do was suck hard and bob his head, and Roxas was well on his way to Nirvana.

He moaned when he felt Roxas's cock start to drip in the back of his throat, and the vibrations that this action sent traveling through Roxas's body made the brunette shiver and let out a choked moan. He tangled his fingers in Zexion's hair, pulling on it, letting the other boy know how good it felt.

Zexion pulled away early and pressed his thumb against the tip of Roxas's dick, looked up at his "victim," and sighed. "Rox, I'm sorry, but I can't let you come yet. I think that I'm going to have to take this to the next level before you do."

"What the hell, Zexion?" Roxas breathed, panting heavily, face red. "Why?"

"Because I want to feel good too." Zexion smiled happily and got up on his knees, unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them halfway when he had a thought. "Oh, by the way, take your shirt off."

"Why?"

Zexion sighed. "Because I can only begin to imagine how hard your nipples are right now, and I want to enjoy them. With my teeth." He chuckled when Roxas gave him a half horrified and half embarrassed glance, then proceeded to remove his shirt. "Hurry up, Rox."

Roxas sighed and pulled his shirt off over his head, and after he had thrown it across the room and fixed his attention back on Zexion, the bluenette was laying on top of him and doing terribly amazing things to his ass with his fingers.

"Hah…Zexion…" Roxas gasped and arched his back slightly, dug his fingernails into Zexion's shoulders, and moaned. "You know how I hate to be teased."

"You know how I love to tease you." Zexion replied with a smirk. He bent down and ran his tongue from Roxas's collar bone to the center of his deliciously bare chest, then paused. "Rox. Right, or left?"

"Left." Roxas replied immediately. Zexion smiled and let his lips drift to the left side of his chest, and once he found the pert little rosebud that he was looking for he clamped down nice and hard with his teeth.

Roxas cried out, a little in pain but mostly in pleasure, and he yanked at Zexion's hair again. Zexion growled and began teasing Roxas mercilessly, grinding their hips and licking and sucking on his nipple.

"Good _God_ Zexion!" Roxas cried out, gasping for air so hard that he was actually half moaning with every breath. "Just give it to me already!"

"Mm…that's what I want to hear." His voice was husky, and Zexion grinned deviously as he spread Roxas's legs and moved into the 'proper position' for entry. Roxas moaned softly and bent his knees, dug his fingers into the mattress.

"Ready?"

"More than."

As soon as he got the reply Zexion pushed himself inside Roxas, groaning when his body met the tight warmth of Roxas's. It was a sensation that he was so used to, yet seemed more and more new each time.

Roxas moaned loudly, arched his back, and rocked his hips against Zexion's, clamoring for release. The entire time, Zexion couldn't help but notice how _hot_ the younger of the two was, and not be surprised at all that he got a mysterious sext that wasn't so mysterious.

"Zexion, I'm…I'm….!" Roxas gasped and arched his back impossibly high, and before the bluenette was even really aware of it the brunette had come in between them, with Zexion very close behind. He spilled himself inside Roxas, enjoying the climax as long as he could, riding it out on Roxas's hips.

After they both came down from the awesome high, Zexion collapsed on top of Roxas, panting, enjoying the other boy's warmth, slipping his arms around his waist. Roxas wrapped his arms, in turn, loosely around Zexion's shoulders, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Zexion," He muttered after what felt like just a few moments. "What time is it?"

"Um…" Zexion picked his head up and glanced at Roxas's bedside clock, narrowing his eyes to try to see. "I think…yeah, it's like, eight thirty."

Roxas groaned and shifted slightly, and Zexion slid off from on top of him and laid his head next to his lover's on the pillow. "Its so late…"

"Yeah…" He sighed and drew the blankets up to Roxas's chin, smiling when the brunette snuggled beneath their warmth. "I'm going to have to go soon."

Roxas pouted and puckered his lips, and in response Zexion chuckled, leaned in, and kissed him softly. "No worries," He breathed. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"You'd better be." Roxas replied, sighing softly. "You know how I love to cuddle afterwards. This totally isn't fair."

"Rox, we cuddled for an hour. And we evidently fell asleep or something. But don't worry; we can make up for lost time later. I have to go make dinner for Lexaeus so that he doesn't get pissed off that I'm using all of my free time to have sex with you." He laughed and pulled his jeans up over his hips and buttoned them.

Roxas watched him for a few moments before exhaustion finally took him over and he closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of Zexion getting dressed, felt a pair of soft lips peck him on the forehead, and then his door opening and closing. It wasn't long after that that he fell asleep.

"Anne, listen to me. The fact that he's doing this kind of stuff with his friends at fourteen is just…its disgusting! And how old is that boy that just left? Sixteen?" Adam sighed and crossed his legs, shrugged at his girlfriend, who was sitting across the table from him. "Why aren't you doing anything about this?"

"I don't have the power to do anything, Adam." She replied, frowning. "He's very difficult to control. I think he was raised in an environment where women are trash-"

"Actually, Semion Mogilevich is one of the few Russian mobsters who is known for thinking very highly of women and treating them well. He and his wife have been married for quite a few years and have, from what I hear, a very healthy relationship." Adam shrugged again and folded his hands under his chin. "I think he doesn't listen to you because, quite frankly, you won't stand up to him."

"Adam!" She said, frowning. "You are in no position to criticize my parenting skills."

"Well, Anne, if you want me to _be_ a parent to these kids, then quite frankly, I am." He sighed. "I don't mean to get you upset. I'm just saying, you have to put your foot down with Roxas. I think that part of the reason he's acting like this is because he lacks a real parent in his life."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right…Oh God, I don't know. What time is it?" She glanced at the clock, which read 9:15, and sighed again. "I'm going to bed. Care to join me?"

He smiled and stood up with her, turning off the overhead light that had been on. "How about I just spend the night? Its not like I have to…you know, every night for us to be a couple."

"This is true…" She muttered. With that they both trudged upstairs.

Roxas woke up to a dark room, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. He groaned and rolled over on his back, rubbed his eyes, rubbed his _ass_. "So sore…" He breathed.

Mere seconds later he froze, listening to the distinct sound of someone chuckling. Someone chuckling _close by_. "…Zexion?"

"Oh, Roxas." The voice was scarily familiar, and Roxas felt half relief and half fear at the sound of it.

"…Adam?"

When he didn't get a response he decided to sit up, but a strong hand quickly shoved him back down. His head was swimming, and he determined that he evidently hadn't been able to sleep off all of his sex high. That, and he was exhausted.

"Didn't you think I would hear you two, you dirty slut?" The words came out so close to his face that he could smell the breath of whoever they belonged to (because at this point he truly had no idea who it was) and noticed the sweet cinnamon smell to it.

"What the…?"

"You should be careful who you spread you legs for, Roxas." The voice said. "Someday you might regret it."

* * *

**A/N: **LEMON LIME FTW!

Holy God, I love ZexRoku. I love RokuZex, too. xD I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, because I REALLY enjoyed it. 8D And for those of you who don't like ZexRoku/RokuZex, SUCK IT UP! I don't want to hear you complaining about it in your reviews. If you don't like it, you shouldn't've read it in the first place. So there.

SO! I hope I'm not giving away all of the plot yet. There's still a WHOLE LOT that has to happen before the really good stuff starts. 8D So, I'm just going to take this opportunity to extend a personal thank you to Xanjen (and you guys should too; you'll see why in a sec) because without her, no joke, I wouldn't have been able to write these chapters. xD Seriously, probably every day I text her with "WHAT SHOULD I PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE? D8" and she always replies, so...thanks! 8D

Urm urm urm yeah! So, your reviews, right? They're like CRACK. Holy God. I love you guys. You're all amazing. Unless you're flaming my stories. D In which case you can die in a hole with snakes and rats and A BUNCH OF ANNOYING PEOPLE WHO TALK NONSTOP. So there.

But if you're not flaming, I love you! 333

~Sara

p.s.- TWEET ME! 8D I'm BeeCityz. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced over at Adam, who was driving calmly, staring out the windshield. Anne had informed him this morning that they would be taking another drive because they "needed to get to know each other." In Roxas's opinion, they knew each other plenty, but whatever. He had to mentally kick himself more than once for being so eager to spend time alone with him.

"Roxas," Was the first word that Adam said, breaking the twenty minute's long silence. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Roxas sucked in a deep breath and nearly choked on it, and Adam cast him a worried glance. He shook his head dismissively, telling himself to calm down, it's probably nothing…its not like he has weird sexual fantasies about me…wait, what? "What?"

Adam sighed and pulled the car over in the parking lot of a long since abandoned paper mill and turned the car off, unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned to face the brunette. "I want to talk about your friend. Zexion."

Roxas's heart skipped a beat, half of it being in relief, the other half nervousness. What did Adam want to say about Zexion? That he was jealous? Or disgusted? "What about him?"

"You're fourteen, correct?"

"…Yeah."

Adam sighed again and reached over, unbuckling Roxas's seat belt, as well. Roxas cleared his throat once he had pulled his hand away and allowed himself to start breathing again, wondering what the hell he was so nervous about. "

"Okay, Roxas. When I was fourteen, the thing that I was most concerned about was getting a girlfriend, getting good grades, and having a good image, possibly all simultaneously. I was worried about my parents getting a divorce, because they fought a lot, and I was worried about what would happen to me and my brother. I was…swimming, and running, and playing basketball, and-"

"Okay, sorry to interrupt." Roxas held his hand up and stopped Adam mid-rant, watched as the older of the two snapped back from whatever memory he had been…well, remembering. "What's the point of this story?"

"The point is…" Adam said, sighing for the third time in under five minutes. Idly, Roxas wondered if he had a breathing problem. After all, he _had_ caught him smoking once outside their house. "The last thing I was thinking about when I was fourteen was…_sex_."

There was an awkward silence between them for what felt like a century, Roxas shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable. The task seemed, honestly, quite impossible. And then there was Adam, who was watching him with a half nervous, half embarrassed expression and one eyebrow raised.

Finally, after deciding that it was pointless to try to find just that right spot in the leather seat in the Jeep (why a Jeep would have leather seats was lost on him) Roxas pushed himself up against the window and shrugged. "But…you _were_ thinking about it."

Adam smiled and shook his head. "You know, if my dad had sat me down and had this conversation with me when I was your age, I probably would've said the exact same thing."

"Yeah, too bad you're not my dad." Roxas muttered. He had meant for it to be under his breath, but apparently Adam had heard because he cleared his throat, and that awkward silence started up between them again.

"Well, anyway." Roxas began after sucking in a deep breath and sighing. "What're you getting at?"

"Your mom wanted me to talk to you about your…relationship, with Zexion." Adam answered. He seemed relieved that they were going back to their original topic, and Roxas wondered if he had at all hurt his feelings. "About what occurred last night in your bedroom."

Roxas glanced up at him, wide-eyed, a nervous smile twitching the corners of his mouth but never really making it the whole way. "About…last night?"

"Yes."

Roxas blew out the breath that he had been holding in and stared out the windshield, a thousand thoughts flying through his mind so fast that he couldn't hang on to even one of them. What the hell was going on with him? He had never acted like this; never been this nervous, or disorganized…

"How long?"

He glanced up at Adam, who was watching him patiently, and his brow furrowed. "How long what?"

"How long have you two been sleeping together?"

To Roxas, it sounded weird coming out of a third party's mouth. He had known, obviously, that what he and Zexion had wasn't exactly the _norm_, but he never knew that anyone besides the two of them (and Lexaeus) was really aware of it.

"Um…God, I don't know…maybe…eight months?" The brunette shrugged and drew his knees up to his chest, rested his chin on them. It wasn't posture that he was used to; posture that indicated insecurity, loneliness…

"You've been having sex for eight months?" Adam repeated, and Roxas closed his eyes tight and hid his face.

"Please don't say it like that. Its so…weird. 'Sleeping together' will suffice, if you don't mind."

"Well, Roxas. There's 'sleeping together,'" Adam was using air quotes even though Roxas wasn't looking at him, and he had to tell himself to relax his face, because it _felt_ like he was glaring at the boy. "And then there's 'having sex.' Sleeping together could mean, like…"

"Blow jobs, hand jobs, anything really that falls under the category of 'oral sex,' lime, and grape juice." Roxas looked up and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for clearing that up."

"Um…what's lime and grape juice?" Adam smiled nervously and furrowed his brow, and Roxas copied the gesture and shook his head.

"I don't know. Its…well, the girls at my school talk about it a lot. I mean, my friends do, so it kind of rubbed off on me and…" He looked up to see Adam giving him a dubious look, and he groaned. "I'm gay, okay? I hang out with a lot of girls."

"So you _are _gay? Like, for sure?"

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, Adam. I just like touching boys because it makes me feel more like a man. Sorry there was any confusion there."

"Hey, sarcasm unnecessary." He raised his hands in self defense and gave Roxas the most peace-bearing look he could manage. "To tell you the truth, I think you're right at that age where you begin questioning your sexuality, so for you to be…_experimenting_ isn't really a big surprise."

Roxas chuckled and felt his face begin to heat up, and turned his head to look out the passenger side window so that Adam couldn't see his blush. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, really, your mom's the only one that had a problem with this. I thought it was perfectly fine. But she asked me to talk to you, so…"

Roxas smiled and turned back to Adam, trying to let the genuine happiness show through his expression. "Thanks."

Adam looked at him, confused, and smiled back. "What for?"

"For not attacking me, telling me that I'm a disgusting faggot who's going to burn in hell for my sins, that if I'm going to ruin my life I don't have to bring my family down with me, and why do I have to be such a bad child?" He answered, shrugged, and smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh my God, Roxas." Adam was looking at him, horrified, and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Who on Earth would say something like that?"

"Anne." Roxas chuckled and shrugged Adam's hand off, not liking the way he started to sweat the moment the older man got near him. "She was raised Catholic."

"Anne said this to you?"

"No. I mean, she has expressed her dislike for my homosexuality…no, she said this about me to her prayer group about a year ago. Right around the time my crush on Zexion was first discovered." He laughed and leaned back in his seat, kicked his feet up on the dashboard. "Its not like I care. Its just nice to be accepted by someone that like, you know, I'm not sleeping with."

"Yeah, well…" Adam sighed and buckled his seatbelt, started the car, and sat there idling for a few moments. "Any time you need to talk, and I mean _really talk_, you come to me, alright? I don't want some snippy, wise-ass answer, I'm telling you seriously. I'm here for you."

Roxas let his head loll to the side and smiled sleepily (because for some reason he was tired all of the sudden). "That's good to know. I've actually never had anyone say that to me."

"Well, now you have." Adam smiled down at him and backed out of the parking lot, pulled into traffic, and headed for home.

_"Hah…Zexion…yes…" Roxas moaned as he watched Zexion moving on top of him, teasing him, kissing his neck. "Feels…so good…" _

_ "Mm…Roxas," Zexion purred in his ear. Roxas could smell his minty breath, felt his soft lips on his skin. "You taste so good." _

_ Roxas chuckled breathlessly. "Better than Lexaeus?" _

_ "Much better than Lexaeus." Zexion chuckled too and began sucking on Roxas's collar bone, grinding their hips together. Roxas could feel the bluenette's arousal through his boxers, and it was maddening him with desire. _

_ "Ngh…Zexion…please…" _

_ "Please what?" _

_ "Please…give it to me…" Roxas gasped for breath and bucked his hips up into his lover's, needing him more than anything else. "Please…" _

_ He heard a chuckle, and felt extreme satisfaction when he felt Zexion tug on his boxers and spread his legs. However, when the other sat up and sat on his hips, his smile disappeared. _

_ Instead of seeing Zexion, he saw the face of Adam, grinning down at him with desire burning behind his eyes. "Oh Roxas…just look at you. You're a mess." _

_ Roxas choked on whatever words were going to come out of his mouth and instead stared up at the older man, who was wearing nothing but his boxers. He easily had a six pack, maybe eight, with the most toned muscles that Roxas had ever seen. His chest looked like it was carved out of marble, and the brunette felt no shame when he reached up and caressed him. _

_ "Do you like that, Roxy?" Adam took Roxas's hand in his own and rubbed his chest with it harder and all over, then down to his stomach, and a little lower…_

_ "N-no." Roxas choked out, pulled his hand away and shaking his head. "I c-can't…" Why was he stuttering? He hadn't stuttered since he was five, and even then it wasn't that bad. "P-please…" _

_ "Shhh…" Adam bent down and brushed his lips against Roxas's, began grinding their hips gently together, getting extreme satisfaction out of Roxas's physical need. "This is only going to hurt a little…" _

Roxas's eyes flew open, and again he was met with the darkness of his bedroom. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, and he didn't have to turn his light on and look in the mirror to know that his face was probably flushed. He groaned and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, warring with himself inside.

Why the hell had he had that dream? Zexion he could understand; he liked Zexion, and when they were "together" (physically) every cell in his body wanted the bluenette to belong to him. But having him turn into Adam like that…did that mean that he…?

He shifted his hips uncomfortably mid-thought and frowned, noticing that something wasn't quite right in his nether regions. He lifted up his blanket, which by now was damp with his sweat, and glanced down, only to find that yes, he had an epic erection.

He groaned and shifted, now laying on his side, trying to force himself to fall asleep. The way he saw it, he had three options: one, fall asleep and hope it goes away. Two, take a cold shower at 3:00 in the morning. Three, jerk. Right now, number one was the most attractive, but number three just seemed so…

He reached down and slipped his hand beneath the elastic of his boxers, found the _very_ hard flesh there, and began stroking himself slowly. In his mind (and he seriously wanted to kill himself for this) it was Adam's hand gently exploring his body. With his other hand (his left, because his dominant hand was being used for more…important, things) he reached up and pinched one of his nipples, moaning softly and the pleasure that began moving through his body at the thought of the black haired, Jeep driving man doing these things to him.

Without even consciously deciding to do so he squeezed his cock and moaned loudly, crossing his legs in bed and pinching himself harder. It just felt so _good_, and because he had Zexion he hadn't really jerked in quite a while…

Slowly, he moved his hand down to the tip of his cock and dug his thumb nail in, stimulating the most sensitive place on his body with a little pain. His back arched, and he almost fainted when he moaned, "Oh…Adam…yes…!"

He was gasping for breath, his room feeling like it was about 100 degrees, both of his hands moving so quickly that they started to feel foreign to him. Like they really did belong to Adam who was, evidently, the person of his dreams.

"Ah…! Ah…Adam…hah…!" He cried out and felt the release come, feeling the sticky substance flow steadily from his body for a few long moments, dirty his sheets, get all over his hand. None of that mattered to him, though; he still had the image in his mind, from his dream, of Adam grinding against him, Adam kissing him, touching him…

And then there was that chuckle. The chuckle that he had heard the night before after complaining about how sore his ass was after what Zexion had done to him. The chuckle that was ominous; the voice that he was sure belonged to no one he knew.

It was a long chuckle, and for a second he thought he was still dreaming. Then he heard his floorboards squeak, heard the intruder come up to the side of his bed, felt, and smelled, the cinnamony breath on his cheek.

He froze, but it didn't matter. Because this person (or maybe it was a ghost? A figment of his imagination?) was going to do what they came here to do anyway. "Thanks for the show." The voice said. Then it was gone, and Roxas was alone again. Just like that.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in and closed his eyes, pretending that what just occurred never did. Pretending that he was still in his dream, and Adam was making love to him in the sweetest way possible. Knowing that this was a fruitless crush that he had formed, and that if he actually stayed with Anne, the rest of his life would be torture.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy dearie! Okay guys. Get a load of this. This fic is approximately 6 days old. I've uploaded five chapters now. That means that almost every single day (I think I left out Sunday) I've uploaded a chapter. I have to tell you, honestly (and for those of you who've been following me since Staring Contest you'll know this) this is the fastest I've ever uploaded chapters to a story like, ever. Seriously. That's awesome.

On a different note, we got some lime! 8D Yaaaay, Sara! God I love lime. And lemon. And grape juice. xD Poor Adam has no idea what they are. Oh, well. Roxy knows, and that's all that matter. Why, you ask? Because we love Roxy, that's why! 8D

Now! How many of you hate Anne? :D Cuz I know I hate her. But that's kinda the point. I created her as a character that no one is supposed to like. Unless, of course, you hate Roxy. In which case you're probably Anne's biggest fan!

Alright. So, we have a few more chapters to go until we actually get to the good stuff. We're on chapter...five...so I'm thinking maybe chapters eight or nine? And then, of course, there's a TON of stuff that's going to come after the good stuff starts. I think that this is probably going to end up being a fourteen or fifteen chapter fic, but I might be wrong so don't hold me to that.

Now! I got like, two reviews talking about Twitter, which is good. I swear, I will convert all of you people who actually read the author's notes into Twitter...ites. xD I don't know. Don't ask. I'm weird. xP

ANYWAY

I love you.

~Sara


	6. Chapter 6

July 2nd, 2010

11:15 a.m., EST

Dearest darlingest Journal,

Apparently, "keeping you," as Ms. Pillsbury phrased it, will help me with my mental/emotional health. According to her, I am on the cusp of depression, and if I don't find some way to vent my emotion and keep myself from going over the edge, then I will surely die.

…Well, she didn't say it exactly like that, but whatever. You get the point. Depression is bad, don't drink and drive, don't do drugs, yada yada yada. I'm sure gay sex is factored in there somewhere, but I didn't get that memo. Nor do I want it.

Okay, so. Um…damn, I'm boring. Who knew that there was so little to talk about in my life? To a _journal_; I mean, if I was talking to, say, _Adam_ (!) it would be a little different. I would be running my mouth like a babbling idiot trying to think of something to say that wasn't like, so completely retarded. Which, by the way, most of the stuff that comes out of my mouth around him is.

OH! Okay, Ms. Pillsbury said something about this. Like, when I say something like that, I should try to explain it. Because you need to know, right, Mr. Journal? (I'll come up with a name in a second, but I'm feeling a little down. You can imagine why).

Okay. The reason that I act like a meth-head with ADD when I'm around Adam is because, yes, its true, I have a MASSIVE. CRUSH. ON. HIM. I know, I know. Its weird, right? He's thirty, I'm fourteen. Well, in my defense, he acts like he's twelve. Which means I should top, right?

…Okay, I did _not_ just say that. (Ms. Pillsbury says I'm not allowed to cross anything out, so I guess its staying there.) But back to my original point. Adam is…well…TIME FOR A LIST!

1) Adam is sexy. Why is Adam sexy? Because he's tall, thin, and, in my mind, has the hottest muscles that anyone could imagine. Which is probably true, because since he's moved in with us about a month ago (! GOD LOVES ME !) I've seen him doing pull ups. And curling. Shirtless. That means like, with no shirt on. Like, I can see his chest. And arms. And back. And…oh shit, I'm drooling on the paper. Okay, new topic.

2) Adam is nice. Why is Adam nice? Because, unlike Anne, the raging bitch from HELL, he's patient. He takes time to listen to me, and, because of this, I take time to talk to him. When we've been alone, I've actually opened up to him. I've never opened up to _anyone_ before. I would tell him my deepest, darkest secrets without a second thought. Anne? Not so much.

3) Adam is experienced. Why is Adam experienced? Well, because he's older. And generally speaking, older people have experience, and they're wise. Now, when I say 'older,' I don't mean like, middle-aged. Ew. That would be disgusting. I mean, I have fantasies about sleeping with this guy! If he was like, fifty? EW GROSS! That's just wrong.

4) Adam is…a father. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have one.

Wow. Okay. Um…that was actually kind of intense. I…don't really talk about that very much. I mean, I miss my dad from Russia but…I was nine when I left and…its been five years. As much I hate to say it, I'm starting to forget stuff. Like, not stuff about Russia or anything, but about my family. Like, when we ate dinner…if we ate as a family…the way the house smelled…

Adam and I have talked about this before. He asked me if I ever missed Russia and told me, _promised me_ he wouldn't say anything to Anne about my answer. I told him yes, yeah, I miss it a lot. As a matter of fact, I feel like there's this giant black hole inside me, and whenever I try to fill it with something, it just sucks it in and crushes it.

I told Adam he would be a great stand-in dad. That made him smile.

Adam makes me smile. Before he came into our lives about eight months ago (I'll talk about time elapsed in a second) I hardly ever smiled. Now, I smile whenever I see him. He picks me up from school every day of the week (Anne gets Cloud) and sometimes we'll just drive around for hours, just talking about stuff. The weather, politics, sports…anything.

I want to say that I want to get in his head when he's talking to me; know what he's thinking, know what he thinks of me, know if he's caught onto any of my not-so-discreet flirting. But then when I really think about it…what if he doesn't like me at all? What if he's just being nice to me to impress Anne?

I don't think he is. I mean, Christ, he's already moved in with us. OH! Time elapsed, right. Well, Anne first told me that she was "with" Adam about eight months ago. That means that they've been together for ten months. Last month, month nine for her and seven for me and Cloud, he moved in with us. He goes back to his apartment every so often to get stuff, and sometimes he has to go back for work. But he spends most of his time here.

I think I want to see his apartment. In my mind its like a loft; very spacious, airy. Modern. He would have all modern furniture, a decked out kitchen with stainless steel appliances and tile where the rest of the loft is hardwood. There would be Andy Warhol and M. C. Escher hanging on the walls, and there would be a winding staircase with an aged-copper railing. The one wall, the wall facing the city that gave you a great view of all the buildings would be completely glass…you would only ever have to turn the lights on in the dead of night.

I'm sorry. I'm fantasizing. I do that a lot nowadays…just kind of drift into my own little dream world. I'm not going to tell you what goes on in my dream world; all you have to know is that visiting it usually ends with me jerking off. Just now, I make sure to do it when it's still a little light out, in the bathroom, in the shower, with the door locked.

There were only two times that "mysterious person" came into my room: that one time after me and Zexion "did the do," and the second time being after I jerked off after I had a wet dream about Adam. Best. Dream. Ever.

But back to my point…said "mysterious person" was kind of bothersome. I mean, I started going to the bathroom to do my business (if you catch my drift) the day after the second time, and now whenever I want Zexy (pet names. They win) we go to his house, so…maybe he only comes in when I…?

No. That's disgusting. But it makes sense…oh God…

Okay, new topic. Something light, too. I'm getting tired of this heavy stuff.

One night about two months ago, Anne had to stay at work really late. She does that like, a ton, but I remember this night in particular. Cloud was asleep and me and Adam were just kinda hanging around the kitchen, and so he suggested that we have a mini-movie night. I was totally for it, and so we went to Blockbuster and rented all these movies.

We watched Bruce Almighty, Tropic Thunder, Burn After Reading, and I fell asleep halfway through The Hangover. Adam had never seen the latter three, and I think he really enjoyed them. It was hilarious; there was one part in Tropic Thunder, when Tom Cruise is cursing at the "Red Dragon" on the phone, and we were laughing so hard that Adam had to pause it because we went right on for five whole minutes.

I woke up in my bed the next morning, pajamas on, hair combed, and totally comfortable. I don't remember getting ready for bed that night, and when I felt my face I hadn't gone through my nightly skin care rituals (don't judge me; I'm gay, I want my skin to be soft. Deal) so I'm thinking maybe I was so tired I ran a brush through my hair, put on my pajamas and passed out. I don't know. Can't remember, so…yeah.

Okay, so…new stuff…Ms. Pillsbury said that I should talk about some stuff that's been happening recently. In case you're wondering, she's my school's guidance councilor. She's…well, she's special. She's a little OCD about germs…but that aside, she's nice. I like her.

Okay, stuff that's happened recently…let's see…oh, okay. I have something.

The other day, I was going to hang out with Demyx and Sora and Zexion at someplace (totally can't remember where) and Adam said he would give me a ride. I told him I could walk, but he insisted, because it's a dangerous neighborhood.

We got there about ten minutes early, so we were just sitting in the car talking. It didn't last very long, though, because shortly after Zexion's mom's car showed up, so I told him that I had to go (God forbid Zexion see me talking to him like a normal person).

He smiled and said okay, have a good time. But when I went to open the door, he grabbed my shoulder, and before I had a chance to resist (not that I would or anything) he leaned over and kissed my forehead and told me to be safe.

When he pulled back I stared at him for a second, he smiled at me, and when I felt myself start to blush I flew out of the car, over to Zexion, and waved over my shoulder. I could've sworn I heart him laughing behind me.

God, there really isn't that much to talk about…

Well, journal…I think I'll name you…let's see…how's Reno? That's Adam's brother's name. He told me that he's named Reno because his parents divorced when Adam was five, and then they got remarried, and they had their honeymoon in Reno and…yeah. The rest, as they say, is history.

So, now you have a name. And since I already know everything about you (I mean, for the love of God, you're a 150 page book with blank, lined pages. I've already taken up three of them) I think I'll tell you a little about me.

My name is Roxas Mogilevich. I'm fourteen years old. My birthday is January 1st; the same each year. I was born in Moscow General Hospital in Russia, but the doctor that delivered me was privately employed by my father. I'm the oldest child in my family, which means that when my father dies, I will inherit his business, whether I want it or not. I'm short. I have a "sex buddy" who's name is Zexion, who has blue hair (he's an oddball) and is about four inches taller than I, and two years older.

So now you know about me! This is great. I just know we're going to be great friends.

I have no idea what to talk about now…I've been sighing like crazy this entire time. It seems like I do that frequently, when I get to thinking about Adam. I just start sighing.

I haven't really talked to Cloud in a long time. Whenever we do talk its in Russian, because I don't want him to forget where he really comes from. Because no matter how much Anne wants to change it, her children are Russian and have different parents. Different heritage. Hell, we don't even speak the same language that she grew up speaking.

Adam thinks its really cool that we're from Russia. He knows that Cloud doesn't remember much, be he always asks me questions about the culture, about my family, and a lot of times he'll have me translate stuff for him in Russian. Its really fun. I think he appreciates everything; the culture and the lifestyles and stuff. Its…nice.

Alright. That's about all I have to say for now…let's see…I have to think of some really cool way to end my first ever therapeutic journal writing session. It'll be like on Criminal Minds, where they start out each episode with a quote and end with commentary. Except my quote will be at the end. Oh, well.

Franklin D. Roosevelt, the best president that ever lived, once said "When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on." Well, ladies and gentlemen, I think I'm at the end of the rope. I've tied my knot, and I'm hanging on for dear life. The only thing left to do is to start climbing back up.

Always and forever,

Roxas Mogilevich

End Session: July 2, 2010

12:51 p.m., EST

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo! I am like, so proud to be me right now. xD I mean, just...wow. Six chapters in one week? Now, I don't want to sound cocky, but I think that's pretty darned impressive. Definitely the fastest I've ever published...ever. xD Like, in my life.

So, remember how I was telling you guys about my practice for NaNoWriMo that I'm going to be doing? Well, its definitely going to be August. Because here we are, July 2, and I haven't even started. How sad am I? xD But whatever. I guess maybe I should've started this fic a little earlier, but I was being a lazy butt and I didn't. Now I have unlimited amounts of time on my hands (summetimeyayayayayayay!) so I'm going to be doing a hell of a lot of writing.

So how did you like this chapter? I thought I'd try out a knew format, and its first person POV so now you get a little more of a look into what goes on in Roxy's mind. Poor boy. xD And, just so you know, the time stamps for the journal entries? That's how long it took me to write this chapter. Like, when I started and when I stopped. (I had to take the puppy out to pee somewhere in there...so...yeah...xD)

Sorry, no other human interaction. I know, I know, you guys probably wanted to see a little more grape, or maybe even some lime. Sorries. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. That is, when I text Xanjen and say "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER? DDDD8"

But! I have good news. For those of you who followed Amber religiously, you're in for a surprise on July Fourth. ^^ Enjoy!

~Sara


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Roxas." Ms. Pillsbury looked at Roxas with her unnaturally large eyes, lips pursed. "I want to talk about your…_issues_, that you're having regarding your…um…" She glanced down and shuffled the papers on her desk, then looked up back. "Your sexuality."

"I'm gay." Roxas said decisively, nodding. "Next topic."

"Well, um, Roxas…" She said. He noted that we she said 'um,' it sounded like 'em,' and she glanced down a lot. Maybe she didn't like eye contact. "What's…what's going on with your um…your stepfather?"

"I think he's hot." Roxas said, bending to look at her in the eyes and smiling wearily. "Can I go now?"

"Well, um, I want to talk about-"

Before she could finish, the bell signaling the end of the day rang throughout the halls. Roxas eagerly grabbed up his messenger bag and stood up, smiling at his guidance counselor. "It was nice talking to you, Ms. Pillsbury. Maybe we can continue this some other time."

"But, um, Roxas-"

He was out the door and marching down the hallway before she could finish her sentence, already seeing Adam's Jeep, the burnt orange standing out boldly among the other silvers, grays, and blues of the other cars.

He smiled and walked through the clusters of his classmates standing outside on the stairs, waiting for his parents, and grinned at Zexion when he passed him. "Hey."

"Hey."

They walked up to each other, and there was just the smallest hint of tension in the space between them. "Adam here for you again today?"

"Yeah."

Zexion nodded and gave Roxas a quick once over. "You seem happy."

"I am."

"Why?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is it because of Adam?"

"Zexion!" Roxas laughed and stepped back, shrugging again. "What the hell is with the twenty questions? I'm happy because I'm happy, and Adam's picking me up because he's picking me up."

The bluenette snorted and turned on his heel with a soft, 'whatever,' leaving Roxas staring after him. He stood there for a few moments, going through what had just happened and wondering what the hell it actually _was_, when a loud horn snapped him back to reality.

He turned to see Adam staring at him through the windshield, looking relatively confused and impatient, and his smile returned. He pushed himself through the rest of the people, (the crowd was thinning already) and walked up to the Jeep, pulled the door open, and tossed his backpack in the back.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up with Zexion?" Adam leaned on the steering wheel, brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. He's just being really weird. I mean, he hasn't come over in _forever_-"

"I've noticed."

"-and he's been ignoring me in school, doesn't answer my calls or text messages or anything…" Roxas shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess he's just being weird. Maybe he's going through menopause."

Adam laughed and started the car, pulling out of his parking spot and into the crowded street. They would sit in traffic for about twenty minutes before they went anywhere, so Adam parked again and sighed. "I'm sure that's it."

They were silent for a few moments, moments that stretched agonizingly between them (at least they did for Roxas) before the older of the two spoke. "So I was thinking we could go up to Harris Hill today."

Harris Hill, the only point in the county that looked over the booming metropolis of Big Flats, New York, was about twenty minutes away from where Roxas went to school in Corning. Another large, booming metropolis.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled at Adam and drew his knees up to his chest; a habit that he had really attached to in the last few months. "We haven't been up there in a while…do you want to go to the flight museum?"

"Only if you want to."

Roxas smiled and hid his face in his knees, trying to prevent Adam from seeing him blush. "Why do you do that? You know I'm indecisive."

Adam chuckled and squeezed Roxas's shoulder, and Roxas drew in a sharp breath. "Sorry, kiddo. Can't help it. I'm about as decisive as you are. So…how about no flight museum, just enjoy the vista?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright." Roxas looked up just in time to catch the end of Adam's smile, and he couldn't help but smile in return. And by that time, the traffic was already moving forward.

"Man, its really beautiful today, huh?" Adam muttered. Roxas, lost for words, just nodded dumbly.

They were parked right on the edge of the cliff, and they were looking down at the city life that was going on undisturbed below them. It was like a bee hive; you could see the people who were just getting out of school on their way home, the people who were staying home mowing their lawns, relaxing on their lawns, swimming in their pools. You could see the skyline, see every building in the city. Every tree, every block.

"It is really, really pretty." The brunette breathed. "Its so cool."

"Yeah."

They had had to pull into the spot backwards, because Adam had an issue pulling into narrow spaces forward. Therefore, they were sitting in the back seat. Or, Roxas was. Adam had turned around in the driver's seat, so Roxas was sitting in front of him in the back.

"You know…" Adam muttered. "I'm really glad you don't hate me."

Roxas smiled, nodded, and glanced behind him. "Me too. I actually like you quite a bit."

"I like you too." Adam smiled and rested his chin on the seat head, and Roxas turned around, pulling his knees to his chest. "I mean, generally with kids your age, there's quite a bit of tension between step son and step father because there's competition for the mother's affection. But…you don't like Anne, so I guess its not really an issue."

Roxas laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I guess its just…fate."

"Yeah, guess so."

They sat there in silence for quite a few minutes more, until a wind started to pick up around them. It blew through Roxas's hair, ruffling in, messing it more that it already was. Adam's hair, however, was stationary.

"There is so much gel in your hair its not even funny." Roxas muttered, laughing.

"Please. You love it." Adam grinned and ran a hand through his hair, and it bent easily under his fingers. "Plus, Axe Hair Gel. Keeps hair in place, but keeps it soft and touchable."

Roxas laughed, snorted, and leaned back into the seat. "Yeah, whatever."

Adam smiled, and much to his surprise, Roxas felt a hand settle comfortably on his shoulder and squeeze gently. Instead of pulling away, however, the hand stayed there, and it made Roxas smile. A lot.

He grew warm, and it wasn't all from the heat radiating off of Adam's body. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned over and pressed his lips against the older man's knuckles. It seemed like he was kissing Adam's hand for hours, pulling away slightly and then pushing back down again, tasting him, lavishing him.

Too soon Adam withdrew his hand, and Roxas looked up at him, wide-eyed and confused. Adam just gave him a patient smile, turned around, and started the car. "We should probably head home now." Was all he said.

July 3rd, 2010

10:47 p.m., EST

Dearest darlingest Reno,

I think that I totally screwed any chance that I've ever had of being with your brother today. I mean, look at me. I'm crying. I've been sobbing for hours, and I can't stop. I can't soothe this ache that started in my chest and now and spread throughout my entire body.

I _want_ him. I want him to belong to me, and I want to belong to him. I want us to be so deeply in love that whenever I see him he says, "Hi, I've missed you." I _want_ him to miss me. I want it to be hard for him to go a day, to go an hour, without seeing me.

I don't think that will happen now. Not that I thought it would happen before…I mean, that was just a fantasy. But I could be happy with that fantasy, y'know? Now its hard for me to imagine that we could ever be together…

He rejected me. Not flat out, but he rejected me. Not that I expected us to go all the way after just one kiss or anything…or did I? God, I don't know. I'm so confused. Why does this all have to be so confusing? Why does it have to hurt so much? Because if this is love, I'm pretty sure I don't want any part of it.

It infuriates me that he can touch Anne, he can kiss her, he can be with her. It makes me so angry that he would choose her over me. Its disgusting. But I can't bring myself to hate him. I could never bring myself to hate him. I think…I'm _afraid_ that I'll love him until…God, I don't know. Forever? That's a long time to wait.

Ms. Pillsbury said that writing down my feelings in this journal would be a good way to express myself. I have to get these feelings outside of me, she said, so that they don't fester in my heart and rot me. I don't want to be rotten. So what do you say? Get it all out right here, right now, okay? Okay.

I want Adam. I love Adam. I need to be with him. I can't be happy with anyone else, and I hate Anne for stealing him away from me. I hate nature for making me the way I am. If I was straight, none of this would be an issue. Adam and I could have a normal father-son relationship, and everyone would be happy. We would be happy. I wouldn't hurt like I do. Its not fair. I hate myself.

Always and forever Adam's,

Roxas Mogilevich

End Session: July 3rd, 2010

10:56 p.m., EST

"Roxas."

Roxas stirred and shifted in bed, opened his eyes. Darkness. What was it with him waking up in the middle of the night anyway? This hadn't happened in quite a while, but it had still happened. And now he was awake.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, shifted to lay on his side (because he had been laying on his back) and closed his eyes. However, he couldn't fall asleep. Why, you ask?

The brunette's eyes opened when he felt someone else's body heat being shared with his in the bed. He heard someone else's breathing, felt someone else's heartbeat. Someone who shouldn't be there.

"…Zexion?"

Ah, that chuckle. It rang through the room again, and Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. That chuckle…it disturbed something deep inside him; the something that thought that he would always be safe in his room, he could always retreat in here and be alone. Because now, that wasn't true.

Then, the voice. The voice that had told him he had put on a good show after masturbating. And the words, "I'm sorry."

Roxas closed his eyes and held his breath, and he was hardly surprised when he felt fingers trail across his stomach and a hand slip down his boxers. He felt that same hand wrap around his most sensitive area, and begin pumping him. And he moaned for that hand.

"That's a good boy, Roxas…" The voice.

"Hn…" Roxas closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around his middle. "Adam…"

And that chuckle.

"Roxas." Anne looked at Roxas straight in the eye, with Adam holding her hand on the table. Roxas couldn't meet either of their eyes, especially not Adam's, still unsure that whether what had happened the previous night was a dream or reality.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you."

"No, really?" Roxas looked up, finally, and made a face at her. "I thought you just told me to come down to the kitchen for a serious chat because you wanted to stare at my face for a few hours."

She sighed and shook her head, glanced at Adam, then returned her attention to Roxas. "Fine, I can already see how you're going to be, so I'll just come out and say it. Roxas, we're getting married."

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo~!

You know, I didn't think that I was going to get this chapter up. xD I spent most of the night working on your FOURTH OF JULY SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE and then I had to go to the store to get dinner and THEN I had to take care of the puppy. So I've had a very busy night. xP

I can pretty much guarantee you that I'm not going to post a chapter to this story tomorrow. I'm going to be sooo busy, but I promise that I'll have one up on Monday. I think. xD I don't know. It feels like I'm updating this really really fast, and at the rate I'm going this is going to be done in like a week and a half or so.

I HAVE AN IDEA FOR AN EXTRA! Now, I just have to know. Would you guys like me to add the extra as an actual chapter, or later after the story is complete? Its totally up to you all, so just...lemme know in your reviews. ^^

One last thing: RANTZILLA: REID? YEAH, HE WINS, OKAY? HE AND HOTCH AND MEANT TO BE AND THAT'S JUST A FACT. Hehehe =3

~Sara


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Zexion." Roxas walked over to the bluenette and smiled, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Look, can we talk about the other day? I'm really sorry about freaking out on you like that."

"Roxas, it was two months ago." Zexion replied flatly. "We haven't spoken in two months."

"Oh." The brunette stopped and started at the other boy blankly for a second before he continued. "Sorry, but I've had a lot going on. Adam and Anne are getting married." He shuddered, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the corners of Zexion's mouth twitch like he wanted to smile.

"Its okay. I guess I've kind of gotten over my little bout of jealousy. A little." He smiled weakly and shrugged. "Lexaeus has had trouble empathizing."

"Oh." Roxas blinked and smiled, adjusting his shoulder strap. "Um…I guess I'm sorry? But yeah. I thought maybe we should hang out some time, because Anne and Adam are all busy finishing up their wedding plans…" He stopped and frowned, cleared his throat, tried to pretend that there wasn't an empty space inside him that grew every time he repeated those words.

"Rox," Zexion frowned and stepped forward. "Can we talk? At your house sometime?"

"Uh…yeah." Roxas snapped out of his thought and his smile returned, and he backed away from Zexion and towards the burnt orange Jeep behind him. "Sounds great. How's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good…" Zexion muttered, watching Roxas turn around and get in the car. He watched as he threw his messenger bag in the back, smiled up at Adam. Noticed the way that his blue eyes lit up when he looked at his soon-to-be stepfather, the way Adam smiled a little too warmly down at him.

He stood there, alone, and watched as they drove away, just catching at the last second Adam's arm reaching across and settling on the back of Roxas's seat, and his young, naïve brunette staring innocently ahead.

"Do you want something to eat?" Roxas walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Powerade Zero, holding the door open for a few moments, smiling expectantly at his friend.

"No, I'm fine." Zexion answered. He smiled back and crossed his arms behind his back, rocking back on his heels like he did when he was nervous. It was a habit that he had thought he had broken, but apparently not.

"Okay. Should we go upstairs, or talk down here…?"

"Where's Adam?"

"He went to the store." Zexion hated the way that Roxas's smile got a little bit warmer, his eyes a little softer at the mention of the older man. He pretended it didn't bother him; pretended that he didn't even notice.

"Oh .Okay. Well I guess we can stay down here."

Roxas smiled wider and nodded, walking over to the couch, sitting on the back and swinging his legs over. Zexion watched, then moved over to join him, sitting down delicately.

"So what do you want to talk about? I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah."

"Um…November break is coming up." Roxas blew out a long breath and leaned back, falling into the pillows. "Cloud's birthday falls during that week, you know. The 22nd. He wants to go to Disney World for his celebration."

"Oh? You don't sound too excited." Zexion chuckled, but when he noticed Roxas's smile disappear and his eyes stare off at something that only he could see, he ceased immediately.

"Anne suggested that she and Adam get married on the beach on the day of Cloud's birthday. It's going to be short, small, no reception…" He trailed off and stared for a few moments longer, and Zexion watched him, _aching _for him. How he wished that someone else could be the object of Roxas's desire. That he didn't have to so painfully wish for someone he could never have.

"Anyway," The brunette continued, glancing up and smiling. "He's asked me to be his best man, which is cool. I'm going to be the only one, because Anne doesn't have any friends or sisters who can be maids of honor."

"Oh. That's cool." Zexion smiled, and there was silence between them for a while. Roxas shuffled, and when it came too much to bear, Zexion scooted over on the couch and slipped an arm around Roxas's waist. He leaned down and nuzzled the younger boy's neck, and was surprised when Roxas shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"This…isn't fair to Lexaeus." Roxas replied. "We shouldn't…"

Zexion sighed and tightened his grip on Roxas's waist, kissed the junction between his shoulder and neck, rubbed his face against his skin. It was so soft…and he smelled so good…

"Zexion…"

The bluenette sighed again. "You want this to be Adam, don't you?"

Roxas snorted and started on some quick reply, but choked on it and ended up sputtering. "That's not fair."

"No, its not fair. Roxas…" Zexion groaned and moved, wrapping his other arm around Roxas's waist and laying him down on the couch. He shifted their positions so that he was on top of him, and continued to nuzzle his neck, moved slowly up to his cheek, then gently pressed their lips together.

"Its not fair that you want someone that you can never have, not fair that I have to sit by and watch you suffer while he lives his life." He took Roxas's lower lip between his two and kissed him, and Roxas moaned softly and shifted beneath him.

"Zexion…please stop…if Adam…"

"Oh, God, Roxas." Zexion groaned and ran his tongue from the corner of the brunette's mouth to his ear, let it dip in the shell of his ear, and nibbled on his earlobe. "I'm tired of hearing about Adam, Adam, Adam. Why can't things just go back to the way they were before he came along? I liked our little setup…"

Roxas sighed and turned his head, and Zexion took advantage of this and moved his lips down to his neck. "Zexion…"

"What?"

"I…I don't _want_ you anymore." He muttered. "Its not the same…"

Zexion pretended that this didn't bother him. He kept on kissing Roxas, moved his hands down to his hips, and ground against him. Roxas moaned softly and tried to cross his legs against his growing erection, but Zexion's wait on top of him made it impossible.

"Adam is a bad person. Can't you see what he's doing to you? He's not gay, Roxas, and he never will be. You should stop wasting your time and just forget-"

"Zexion, stop!" Roxas cried out unexpectedly, and shoved his hands against Zexion's chest. The bluenette sat up in surprise, and Roxas took the opportunity to escape out from underneath him, panting and crossing his arms across his stomach. "I don't want to hear it! I don't care if you're jealous of the relationship I have with him. I don't want to _be_ with you anymore!"

Zexion stood up off the couch and shook his head. "Roxas, you don't understand. He doesn't-"

"Stop it!" Roxas put his hands up to his head. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! You don't know him! You don't know the first thing about him!"

"Roxas-"

"Just go, Zexion." Roxas stared at the floor, hugging himself, and the bluenette could see the tears as they fell from his eyes directly onto the carpet of the living room. "Please."

Zexion watched him for a few moments, and finally, when neither of them said anything, he turned around and marched out the door that led into the kitchen. He slammed it behind him, so intent on his dramatic exit that he nearly ran into Adam.

"Oh. Zexion." He looked up at the sound of his name and practically sneered at the older man, shoving past him. "Hey, what's-?"

"I suggest you go inside." He barked. "Roxas needs you."

Adam stared after him for a few moments, after he got in his car and pulled out of the driveway, and shrugged. He had two bags of groceries in his hand that were starting to get heavy, and he pushed open the door to find Roxas staring at the floor in the TV room, his small frame shaking gently.

"Roxas?"

The brunette glanced up and smiled at Adam, sniffled, and wiped away his tears. "Hi. How was the store? Busy?"

"Yeah…" He set the groceries down on the table and walked over to the boy, placed his hands on his shoulders, and his brow furrowed. "What's wrong? And don't you dare say 'nothing,' because you're not one to cry."

Roxas shrugged and waved his hand in the air, and sank into Adam's embrace. It was the first time they had ever hugged, and after eleven months, it was about time. "Zexion came over and…he was saying all these things about you…"

"Ah…" Adam wrapped his arms around Roxas's shoulders. "I see. Well, you know, he's been used to having you all to himself for quite some time, and now that we've been spending a lot of time getting to know each other, he's probably just a little shaken. Maybe the exact thing you two need is time away from each other, to figure things out. He's just a little jealous is all."

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed and shrugged. "I wish he would get over it though. I want us to be friends."

"Give him some time." Adam rubbed Roxas's shoulders, squeezed him, and pulled away. "He'll come around eventually."

"Dearly beloved," Roxas couldn't believe that there was a priest. He hated priests. Ever since Father McKinley had told him that its okay that he's confused about his sexuality, he'll "learn the path to righteousness soon enough," he had hated them. But Anne had insisted, despite Adam's insecurity, that they have a priest marry them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Anne and Adam in holy matrimony. These two people, who have found that they are destined to each other through God, have elected to strengthen their bonds forever."

The brunette glanced around the beach and looked at Cloud, who was the only person in the audience, smiling weakly. His little brother looked so bored, and hot, wearing his suit. God, why did Anne have to be such a loser? If she wasn't they could've had a _normal_ wedding in New York, but no, she just had to be extravagant.

"Anne, do you take Adam, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Anne beamed proudly up at Adam and nodded affirmatively. "I do."

"Adam-"

"Yeah?"

The priest paused and cleared his throat, and Adam watched him expectantly. Roxas chuckled, and Anne shot him a glare that said, 'Shut up and let us be married,' but that just made him laugh harder.

After he quit, the priest cleared his throat again and continued. "Do you take Anne, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yeah."

The priest paused again and shifted uncomfortably in his robes, shook his head, and cleared his throat a third time. "You may now kiss the bride."

Roxas sighed and wanted to look away, but he didn't. Instead he just stood watching from his rightful place beside Adam and watched as Anne stood up on her toes and puckered her lips for him.

However, Adam touched her shoulder and pushed her back down on her flat feet, leaned down, pecked her quickly on the cheek, and stood up again. He smiled and she looked at him, painfully disappointed. Roxas just smiled.

"Thank you again, so much, Roxas." Adam smiled down at him and toasted their Champaign, reclined back on the bed. Anne was out with Cloud instead of enjoying time with her new husband because her youngest "son" had wanted to go on a few more rides before bed, leaving Adam and Roxas to themselves.

"Of course." He smiled up at his stepfather and grinned, blushed lightly, and took a small sip of his wine. "I'm more than happy to help you out."

"And Anne?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

They both laughed, and Adam grabbed the remote off his bedside table and turned on the TV. "Perhaps a little entertainment?"

"Of course."

Roxas almost gagged when the picture came into view. On the high definition, flat screen TV were three very pretty college girls who appeared to be _trying_ to make love to each other. In Roxas's opinion, however, 'make love' was too polite for what they were doing; it was more like fucking.

Adam cleared his throat and began watching, leaning comfortably back on the couch, and Roxas just stared at the bed sheets, trying to find nonexistent patterns, humming softly to himself.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." Roxas glanced up when Adam spoke to find him frowning and shaking his head. "You're not into this."

Roxas chuckled nervously. "Not really."

"Perhaps…something a little more to your taste?" Adam raised his eyebrows and turned the channel. On this one they found four men, very nice looking men in Roxas's opinion, doing very questionable things. One of them was touching another while a third fucked him, the fourth sucking on the first.

"Uh…"

Adam glanced over at him when he spoke, and Roxas just smiled uncomfortably and shook his head. "Maybe I should go to bed."

"Aw, c'mon, Roxas. You're not going to stay for the show?"

When he said 'the show,' Roxas's head snapped up and he stared at him with wide eyes. The voice was so eerily familiar, the same words…

"I'm going to bed."

He stood up and walked over to the door, but paused when he heard Adam chuckle. He turned and looked at him over his shoulder, but the older man just smiled at him, warm and welcoming, as always. Nothing on his face had changed from a few months ago. "Okay, Roxas. Good night."

* * *

**A/N: **Hell yes!

Okay, so. I was on Wiki right? And I was reading about sexual abuse (we were learning about it in Health ._.) and this was before I started the fic, right? So I was reading the thing that said, '...characteristics...include...indecent exposure of child to pornographic images/pornography' and I was like ZOMG I HAVE TO HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE FIC THATS JUST WOW.

I know, sexual abuse is a serious topic. And I'm not making fun of it. But under the circumstances, its just...ah, poor Roxy. xD He's so abused.

So...um...not that much to say! Its been really hot lately, um...

Oh! I'm going to be starting my practice for NaNoWriMo shortly (August) and I think you guys will really enjoy it! Its going to be AkuRoku. 8D But I want to finish this before I start that so that I can write a Criminal Minds fanfic! Hotch and Reid forever! 3333

~Sara


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?"

"Italy." Adam sighed and leaned back in his seat, and Roxas drew his knees up to his chest, watching him as he closed his eyes and folded his hands on his chest. "Rome."

"Oh, that's nice. Pretty."

"You've been?" Adam opened one eye and raised that same eyebrow.

"Yeah. I went with my dad when I was eight because he had to go on a business trip and he said it was about time that I see the world." He smiled to himself and shrugged. "I don't remember it very well, but I do remember the Coliseum. Its beautiful."

"Oh." Adam closed his eyes again and smiled. "Well then, I guess I have something to look forward to. Would you like me to take pictures for you?"

"Yes please."

"Okay."

They sat there in silence for a moment, and Roxas looked out over the lake. Today, Adam had decided to take him up to Keuka. It was a long drive, but Anne was going to be working late (what kind of woman worked the day before her honeymoon was lost on Roxas) and they had a few hours to kill. It had been a few weeks since the…incident in Disney (Roxas had described the whole thing in his journal) and he wasn't quite ready to forget about it. He found himself actually wanting to talk about it.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened in Disney…" He saw the older man raise and eyebrow and open his eyes, and after a few moments of Roxas's silence he sat up.

"What about it?"

The brunette shrugged. "I mean…I didn't think…" He trailed off, unsure of what he had been getting at, and shrugged. "I don't know. That was the first time that I've ever…you know…" He blushed and cleared his throat.

Adam just blinked. "You're fourteen-years-old and you've never watched porn before?"

"Um…no."

"Oh."

The word hung in the air between them for quite a while, and when Roxas glanced at the clock on the dashboard he noticed that it had been nearly ten minutes since either of them had said anything. Adam was staring out over the like, and the look on his face and his posture made Roxas wish he hadn't said anything. Well, you can't un-ring a bell.

"Look, I-"

"Do you jerk?"

Roxas did a double-take. "Wha- um, what?"

"You know. Jerk of. Masturbate. Touch yourself. Whatever." Adam shrugged. "You do it, right?"

"This conversation is making me uncomfortable." Roxas said bluntly, staring at Adam wide-eyed. This was a side of the older man that he never thought existed, let alone seen. Not that he thought Adam was all innocent and sunshine; he just never thought that he was such a…perv. But…wasn't this normal, for fathers and sons to talk about?

"Oh. Okay. Do you want to go home?" Adam was watching Roxas as if nothing was wrong. As if this was completely normal behavior; to talk about masturbating and pornography and maybe even the weather if they were feeling daring and naughty.

"Um…" Roxas glanced out over the lake again, and the feeling of calmness that he got whenever he looked at bodies of water (yeah, so he's a little weird. Whatever) set in. "No…we can stay. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Its fine." Adam laid back down and turned his head so that he was looking at Roxas, and the younger almost choked. It was the kind of look that one expected from a lover after you've done the do and you're laying in bed together, and he turns to look at you with that loving smile on his face and whispers-

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Roxas was snapped out of his fantasy and shrugged, trying to pretend that he hadn't started daydreaming about his stepfather. "How does it feel to be a dad?"

Adam laughed. "I don't know. To tell you the truth, you seem more like a close friend to me, so I don't really think of you as my stepson. And I hardly ever see Cloud, so…"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded. "Its hard to think of you as my stepfather, too. I mean…" He shrugged. "I don't know. You're so nonchalant and relaxed all the time, so you don't really seem like a _dad_, you know? You're not like Anne."

"That's a good thing." Adam muttered. "I don't agree with the way Anne lives her life. I mean, she adopted you and Cloud, and she goes straight back to work? Doesn't spend any time with you two or anything? I completely disagree with that."

"Is that why you and I spend so much time together?"

Adam glanced up and chuckled. "Not really. We spend so much time together because I have nothing better to do, and I like talking to you. Its very…stimulating."

Roxas smiled and blushed. "Thanks. I like talking to you, too. I haven't had a "superior male figure" to talk to in about five years, so…its nice. Its refreshing."

Adam smiled back at him. "I'm glad. Because when you're happy, I'm happy."

"Okay, Roxas. Ms. Milford-"

"Diana?"

"Yes, Diana, is going to be watching you and Cloud while Adam and I are gone. We're only going to be gone for four days-"

"You're going to Rome for four days?"

"Yes, so she's going to be staying at the house until we get back. I want you to mind yourself around her, please, because she's a very nice lady who-"

"-thinks, and I quote, that I'm going to burn in hell for being a faggot. Yeah, Anne, I'm going to be really nice to her." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just leave, you're going to miss your flight. She'll get what she gives."

"Roxas," Adam gave Roxas a warning tone, but smiled at him anyway. "It was either that, or you and Cloud have Reno babysit you for four days. And believe me when I say that you do _not_ want Reno around for an extended period of time."

"I believe you." Roxas muttered, and sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Okay. Now, the emergency numbers are on the table, so if you need to call us for anything, go ahead. We're going to call every night to check in, so be expecting that…and I think that's about it." Anne smiled and turned to Adam. "Ready?"

"Sure." Adam smiled. Anne watched him for a few moments, and the adoration in her eyes made Roxas nearly sick. However, it didn't last long; she walked out the door ahead of him, leaving her "son" and husband in the room together.

"Have fun." Roxas muttered, turning to go to his bedroom and imagine that he and Adam were going on a honeymoon instead.

"Hey," He was stopped when the older man grabbed his shoulder, and he turned around to face him. Adam was gazing at him softly, smiling, and after a moment or two opened his arms. "Are you going to give me a hug before I leave?"

Roxas watched him and measured his expression for a few moments, but he couldn't suppress the smile that broke onto his face. He wrapped his arms around Adam's chest and felt the older man's arms around his shoulders, and immediately after he was pulled into a tight embrace.

He couldn't help but breath him in, wish that he could do that every night for the rest of his life. This only made him hug Adam closer, wanting him never to leave. "I hope you have a safe trip." He whispered.

"Thank you." Adam whispered back. Roxas felt him ruffle his hair, felt him kiss his hair, and pull away. They smiled at each other for a little while, and Adam picked up his suitcase and shrugged. "I guess I'll see you in four days."

"Yeah…" Roxas whispered, and watched him walk out the door.

"God said that marriage should be between a man and a woman. Anyone who breaks this law will burn in hell. Its in the Bible."

"Diana, _shut up._" Roxas barked at her. He was sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV, but the "preacher" had given him a massive headache and he had resorted to rubbing his temples and trying to ignore her.

"Union with someone of the same sex-"

"Holy shit." Roxas said, throwing up his hands and standing up. "I don't give a fuck. Okay? You can preach until the cows come home. I'm still going to be gay when you're finished. Alright? Do you understand?"

Without waiting for a reply he turned around and marched upstairs, down the hallway, and slammed the door to his room. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, grabbed his phone off of his bedside table, and texted Zexion.

_Hey._

_ Hi. _

_ Look…I'm sorry about flipping out on you the other day. _

_ Its okay. _

_ I want to make it up to you. _

_ …How?_

_ There's some lady from Anne's prayer group here. Wanna…come over?_

There was a paused in the responses that usually came unnaturally quickly, and Roxas swallowed a huge gulp of air, which resulted in painful hiccups. Finally, though, his phone vibrated and he flipped it open to see the response: _Is your window open?_

"Seriously, make as much noise as possible." Roxas said. Zexion was mounted on his hips on his bed, both of them missing their shirts. Somehow they had gotten into a conversation about Diana (poor Zexion probably thought it was going to be a quick explanation as to why she was there) and Roxas had ended up ranting.

"Why?"

"She told me that I'm going to burn in hell for being a faggot! Like, to my face! Who does that?"

"Apparently she does."

"Its just not right."

Zexion shrugged and ran his hands up and down Roxas's chest, enjoying the smoothness of his skin that he hadn't been able to indulge in for months. "Whatever. You're not going to burn in hell. And if you do go to hell, I'm sure there will be other faggots down there who will be more than willing to sleep with you to distract you from the heat. No big."

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed and closed his eyes, grabbed one of Zexion's hands, and brought it up to his lips. "You know this doesn't change how I feel about Adam. This is just an apology for flipping out on you."

"I know. And you know that this is my apology for…you know…almost raping you a while back." Zexion chuckled and leaned down, kissing up Roxas's neck, his jaw bone, across his cheek, and finally making it to his lips.

"Mmhmm…" Roxas mumbled, smiling, slipping his arms around Zexion's neck.  
"But I you know as soon as Adam comes back…"

"Yeah, I know." Zexion answered. He sighed and pulled away. "That's why I'm going to take advantage of you as much as I can while he's gone. So be prepared. Your ass is going to hurt."

Roxas's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but Zexion quickly caught him in a kiss, sliding his tongue in and out of Roxas's mouth, tasting the sandwich that he had had for lunch, the soda that he had washed it down with, and the gum he had used to freshen his breath.

"Hn…" Roxas sighed and wrapped his legs around Zexion's waist, pulling them closer together, turning his head to give the bluenette full access to his neck. "Remember…as much noise as possible…"

"I think that's going to be a little more your job than mine." Zexion purred, licking from the base of Roxas's neck over to his shoulder. Already he had started fidgeting with the button and zipper of Roxas's jeans, regardless of the fact that they had been making out for about an hour.

Roxas sighed and shifted, picking up his hips for Zexion, making it easier for his pants to be removed. Zexion purred in appreciation, slipping Roxas's jeans down to his knees and grinding his hips against the other boy's, each of their "need" rubbing against each other, creating hot friction.

"Ah…! Zexion…." Roxas gasped and moaned loudly, and ground his hips against Zexion's. "Yes!"

"A little unnecessary, don't you think, Rox?" Zexion growled, rubbing against him harder despite himself.

"Noise…remember?" Roxas was panting and his face was flushed. The force of Zexion grinding against him was pushing Roxas's body up against the headboard and coming back down in sync with his lover.

Zexion smiled and panted, gasping for air. They carried on like this a while more before he couldn't take it any longer; before his physical need overtook any desire to continue teasing Roxas.

"Zex…Zexion…" Roxas gasped. He raised his hips and yanked his own boxers down, exposing his cock, which was standing at full attention, to the air. Zexion examined it for a few moments, leaned down, and let out a long breath. The warm air ghosted across Roxas's sensitive skin, and his cock twitched. Subsequently, Zexion decided that he could wait a second to continue his teasing.

"Oh, Roxas…" Zexion purred, licking the tip of his member and lapping at the cum that had begun to drip from it. "You are so delicious…"

"Hnn…Zexion…" Roxas moaned and wound his fingers in Zexion's hair, bucking his hips up. "Ooh…! More…"

"That's a good boy, Roxas." Zexion began bobbing his head up and down on the brunette's cock, sucking on hip, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive vein that ran underneath the organ.

"Hah…yes…! Yes…!" Roxas began bucking his hips more violently, and Zexion could feel the thick stream of cum sliding down the back of his throat.

He pulled back, looking up at Roxas's red and desperate face, and wiped the white, viscous substance from the corners of his mouth. "Don't come yet, Rox. I want to screw you first."

With that he yanked down his boxers and ran his hand along the length of Roxas's dick, using the wetness to slick himself up. He pushed Roxas's legs up to his shoulders and heard him groan with satisfaction, wasting no time entering him.

Roxas cried out and bucked his hips up, began riding Zexion before the bluenette could even start. "Zexion…! Hah…hah….yes…_yes…_!"

"Roxas…" Zexion groaned. He pushed himself inside the other boy, grinding and thrusting and doing everything he could to maximize both of their pleasure.

"Zexion…I'm…I'm…!" With that Roxas exploded between them, coming messily. Zexion groaned as the boy who was two years his junior tightened around his length, and he, too, released himself.

"That felt…so good…" Zexion panted, collapsing on top of Roxas after pulling out of him. He was panting, and the steady rise and fall of the other's chest and the fast beat of his heart that was quickly slowing were each beyond relaxing.

"Yeah…" Roxas breathed. He stroked Zexion's hair and smiled, shifting as much as he could under the added weight. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Diana frowned at the two boys and cleared her throat loudly, but neither of them seemed to notice.

They were sitting on the couch, and the funny-looking blue-haired one had his one arm around Roxas's waist, and the other was cupping his cheek. Roxas was on top of this boy, gently grinding his hips against the other's as they kissed passionately.

She could see their tongues moving from one mouth to another, and she could only imagine what germs they were sharing. But they didn't seem to care as Roxas tilted his head to the side and sucked on the other boy's tongue mid-journey to his mouth, and shortly after they pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them. They were smiling sensually at each other, stroking each other's bodies…

"Faggots will burn in hell for eternity." She squawked, and the blue-haired one gave her a flat look.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." He replied. "Am I to assume that you've never done anything in your life that God would frown upon? And what makes you so much better than me in God's eyes? Do you think he cares if I'm straight or not if we're both sinners?"

Diana paused with her mouth open, trying to think of something to say in reply (quite frankly, she couldn't) and the blue-haired boy smirked. "That's what I thought."

Roxas turned and smirked as well, and the blue-haired boy took his chin in his hand and turned his face back towards him. Roxas smiled at him and leaned down, and they resumed their passionate kissing once more, leaving Diana alone to her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for ZexRoku! 333

Alrighty! So, I thought of a KILLER extra to add to this story other than the one that I had already started talking about. Originally I was going to add it as a part of this chapter, but I got a little carried away with the lemon and I didn't want to make it too long. I thought this was a good place to end it, too...so...yeah. xP

The good stuff is coming up! I can't wait to write it...its going to be so much fun. ^^

SHOW OF HANDS FOR WHO LOVES ADAM? MEEE! =3

Um um um. I can't really think of anything to say. D8

LEMONZ!

~Sara


	10. Chapter 10

"Merry Christmas!" Cloud screamed, causing Roxas to jerk up off his pillow, eyes tired, and glare at him. "Get up get up get up! We have to open presents!"

"Cloud…" Roxas groaned, plopping his head back on the pillow. "Its too early. Tell Anne to start without me."

"No!" Cloud stomped his feet and crossed his arms, pouting. "It isn't the same without you. Plus, I got you a super special present this year, and I want you to open it first!"

"Yeah!" Roxas heard another voice chime in, then felt the left side of his bed drop as weight was added to it. "Roxas, you _have_ to get up! We only have one Christmas a year and so we should really, really have fun!"

He felt two large hands grab his shoulders, lift him up, and shake him. His head lolled back and forth, and behind his irritated groaning he could hear, "Get up Roxas! Get up get up get up!"

"Adam!" He yelled, failed one of his arms backward, and felt extreme satisfaction when he collided with a firm, muscled chest. The shaking ceased, and Roxas fell back on his pillow with a thud. He laughed, flipped over on his back, only to find Adam glaring at him with mischief in his eyes.

"You know, Roxas…" He muttered. He picked the brunette up by the shoulders again, and Roxas began giggling uncontrollably. "That wasn't very nice."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrows. "Shake me?"

"Oh no." Adam grinned and began leaning forward slowly, and the smile vanished from Roxas's face. Cloud was watching from the doorway, painfully confused, as his stepfather leaned in towards his brother.

Roxas's breath came faster, his heart beat harder. When Adam was about two or three inches away he chuckled, and Roxas could smell his breath; cinnamon. Adam's lips twitched, and he pulled Roxas closer to him so that his lips were at his ear.

"Get dressed." He breathed. "I want to open my presents."

With that he dropped his stepson and stood up, taking Cloud by the shoulder. "We'll see you downstairs."

Roxas let out a long breath and laid on his pillow staring at the ceiling for a while. He hadn't gotten Anne any presents, he had gotten Cloud four, and gotten Adam three. Idly, he thought maybe he should've gotten Adam four, too. But then maybe that would be too many…

"Roxas! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get down here!"

Roxas groaned and sat up, got his clothes out of his dresser, and started getting dressed. He could hear Anne humming as she got ready in the bathroom, and he didn't know why; it was obvious that Adam wasn't crazy about her…or was that just wishful thinking?

"Alright…" Roxas tore the wrapping off of one of his presents from Adam (he had gotten six, which kind of made up for the standard zero that he got from Anne) and grinned when he noticed the Apple logo that resided underneath the paper.

"Holy. Shit."

"Language."

Roxas ignored Anne and grinned up at Adam who was grinning back at him. "An iPhone?"

"An iPhone." Adam crossed his legs and leaned forward. "You already have the plan and everything. I had all of the information transferred from your old phone over last night, so…oh, and if you don't mind, my number is speed dial two."

"I don't mind…" Roxas muttered, pulling his last present out of the box and turning it on. "This is _awesome_. Thank you so much!"

He stood up and tossed his arms around Adam's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you."

He pulled away and Adam smiled at him, then glanced at Anne, who was giving him a flat look. "This isn't what we talked about…" She murmured, glancing at Roxas, who was so deep into his new phone that he wouldn't even know if she was praising him.

Adam shrugged. "I thought I would just throw in a little something extra. I mean, he's had his other phone for two years, he was going to upgrade eventually, and he's really been looking at the iPhone…"

"Since when has he been looking at the iPhone?" She hissed. "Since when you bought it, right?"

"No, actually." Adam said, his brow furrowing. "He's been after it for about six months now."

"…Oh." Anne pulled back and leaned against the couch, sighing. "Well how come-?"

"Anne, please." Adam raised his eyebrows at her. "He wouldn't tell you if he had cancer."

"But-"

"Is dinner ready?" Roxas cut in. He was staring straight at Adam, phone in his hand. "I'm hungry."

"Roxas, its one in the afternoon."

"Oh. Can we go for a drive?"

"Um…" Adam glanced at Anne, who was shaking her head in irritation, and he shrugged. "I guess so. Dinner won't be ready for another four or five hours or so, so…I guess…"

He stood up and Roxas nodded, walking out the front door and leaving it open for Adam. The older of the two glanced at Anne, who shrugged, and at Cloud, who wasn't even paying attention, and followed him out the door.

The brunette was already sitting in the Jeep, knees drawn up to his chest, phone in his hands. He was watching Adam intently as he walked over to the car, opened the door, and turned to his stepson.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You were fine, and then you just kind of…got…weird."

Roxas shrugged. "Anne."

"What about her?"

"Can we go?"

"I guess…" Adam started the car and backed out of the driveway, taking them through the neighborhood and out to the outskirts of the city. They were silent for quite a while, just driving around in the country, enjoying the snow-covered trees and the empty roads.

"So…?"

"Do you love her?" Roxas asked, his brow knitting together. "Like, really love her?"

Adam shrugged, slightly taken aback by the question. "I guess so. I mean, I married her, and we've been living together for a while…been together for almost a year now…"

"But I mean, do you really, really love her? Like, dive in front of a car, stop a bullet for her sort of thing? Do you think you're going to like, stay?" When Adam glanced over at Roxas, he was staring out the windshield, staring blindly at nothing.

"Of course I'm going to stay." Adam pulled off to the side of the road and turned fully towards Roxas, staring at him incredulously. "What the hell is going on with you, Roxas?"

"I love you." Roxas said, turning to face Adam and smiling weakly. "Did you know that?"

"Um…I…" Adam cleared his throat and shrugged. "I mean, you…" He sighed. "Roxas."

"I know." The brunette smiled and looked down, resting his forehead on his knees. "Its sad. An pathetic. And if you actually like me, it would be kind of pedophilic. But that's okay. I guess I'm happy now."

"Roxas-"

"But you never answered my question." Roxas looked up, still smiling. "Do you love her?"

Adam watched Roxas watching Adam for a while, and he, too, smiled weakly and pulled back onto the road, turning around. "Let's go home."

"Yeah." Roxas chuckled and let his knees down, staring out the window. "That's what I thought."

"So…is that what's been eating at you?" Adam asked. "I mean…you've obviously been thinking about this for a while…"

"Yeah, this has been eating at me for a while." Roxas said. "I just wanted to ask and…after this morning…" He shrugged. "I just wanted to get it off my chest."

"Okay, well…thanks for telling me." Adam smiled at him and reached over, squeezed his shoulder. "I'd rather know and…not be able to necessarily to anything about it than not know and get your hopes up."

"Too late…" Roxas breathed, turning to look out the window and wishing Adam's hand could stay on his shoulder. He felt himself choking up, felt nauseous, but was glad that he had said something. Because Zexion was right; Adam could never, _would_ never love him.

"I'm going to bed." Roxas placed his dinner plate in the sink and headed up the stairs, glancing behind him. "I know its early, but I'm tired and I want to play with my phone. Thanks again, Adam. Good night."

The three others sitting at the table all looked at him curiously, but Adam was the first to shake his head dismissively and return to his food, trying not to let the others see the sadness behind his eyes.

"I don't know what to do…" Roxas breathed into his phone. "I mean…God, I _want_ him. But he…"

"I know, Roxas." Zexion sighed on the other line and Roxas could imagine him shrugging. "I don't know what to tell you. But…this hasn't changed anything, has it? I mean, you still want him. You still love him."

"Yeah."

"What did he say when you told him?"

"He just sputtered and then said we should go home. He didn't really _say_ anything about what I told him." Roxas chuckled. "That gives me a little hope; I don't care how false it is."

"Yeah, well…" Zexion sighed loudly. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sad."

"Figured."

Roxas chuckled. "So…how long have we been talking now? I think we're going to set a record."

"Its only been two hours." Zexion answered. "We'd have to keep talking for thirty-nine hours to break the record. Or at least…thirty-eight hours and one second."

"Oh. Alright." Roxas giggled and yawned. "Well, I'd better get going. I'm kinda tired because I've been laying in bed for like…five hours just kinda…laying…everyone else is asleep, so…"

"Alright, Roxas. Good night."

"Night."

The other line went dead, and Roxas pressed the 'end call' button on his new phone, smiling. He set it on his bedside table, turned over on his side, and pulled his covers up to his chin, eyes closed, trying to sleep.

"_Roxas._"

The brunette's eyes flew open, and he started to turn around when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What the hell?" He barked. "Get out of my room!"

"Listen…" This _voice_. It was so annoying. It would come, and go, and come, and go… "Let me apologize."

"For what?" Roxas barked softly. "Watching me have sex and jerk off like a creeper? And then giving me a hand job, _kind _ of against my will?"

The voice was silent and didn't say a word. Roxas stared at the dark silhouette in his room for a while, watching it move forward slowly…

He could feel lips at his ear and a hand moving slowly up and down his arm. "I never meant to hurt you." This person whispered. "The last thing that I ever wanted to do was break your heart."

Roxas choked and started to say something but was silenced when something was pressed into his hand. "Merry Christmas."

It was small, black, and sleek, about the length of a short pencil and the width of two of Roxas's fingers. There were two switches on the bottom; one that had on and off buttons, and another that read, 'Lo, Med., Hi.'

He didn't want to know what it was, but he did. He sat up in his bed, looking at this "gift," turning it over in his fingers. It was rounded on top, and looked like a very large bullet. The sides were smooth, and the temptation to use it was almost too great.

However, he set it back inside the box and closed it, set it on his bedside table, grabbed his phone, and created a new text message. He marked Zexion as the recipient, got the keyboard up, and typed: _Adam gave me a vibrator for Christmas_.

Sent.

* * *

**A/N: **God, guys. I'm sorry. D8 This chapter is short and terrible. I hate it. This is like...seriously, I think its one of the worst chapters that I've ever turned out. But of course you guys will probably like it, because generally when I hate chapters they turned out to be your favorites. So...we'll see.

So the good stuff is happening! I bet you all thought that it would never get here, but it is. Yay...Adam. He's a creeper, and I love him. 8D

I love that you guys know who he like, _is_ but you're all trying to figure out why he's Adam. 8D I'm not going to say that any of you are wrong or right, but I will tell you that I love that you're getting so into this. ^^ Its so sweet.

Keep reviewing! Its like crack to me, and the fact that you guys are feeding my addiction makes me SO HAPPAI. :3

~Sara


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy birthday, Roxas!" Cloud jumped on his older brother's back, shaking his shoulders like his stepfather had just under a week ago, grinning. "You have to get up so we can open your presents!"

"No, Cloud!" Roxas barked, not bother to shake the younger off of him. "Its my birthday. That means that I have the right to sleep in, should I so desire. Dismount, please."

"But Roxas!" Cloud whined, his voice high-pitched and painfully irritating to Roxas. "Everyone is awake already. We're all downstairs and we already finished breakfast, and mommy was going to take the day off but she couldn't-"

"Of course she couldn't."

"So Adam said that he was going to take us on a really fun trip."

"I have no desire to go anywhere with that man." Roxas replied bitterly, turning over and letting Cloud sit on his stomach. "Can't I just have one day in peace?"

"No."

The answer was short, sweet, to the point, and made Roxas laugh. "Cloud, I can always count on you to tell me the truth. Now get off me so that I can get up and get dressed."

"And shower. You smell." Cloud "plugged" his nose, frowning, and moved over to the edge of his brother's bed. "I shower every day."

"So do I." Roxas answered, frowning. "I just get smellier a lot faster than you do."

"Yeah, sure you do." Cloud smiled and skipped over to the door, and to Roxas he looked eerily like a male Lolita. "We're going to be downstairs, 'kay? Don't take to long!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Roxas stood up and pulled his night shirt over his head, grabbed a towel from off his floor, and sat on his bed. He was staring at the small vibrator, still in the box but with the lid off (it had been like that for about two days now) the sleek black object seeming to sneer, _Look at you, you pathetic fag. You don't even have the balls to use me._

"Shut up." He whispered, sighing and stripping his boxers off, as well. He wrapped the towel around his waist (God only knew what the odds were of Adam walking up stairs the same time Roxas decided to prance around the hallway butt naked) and walked across his room, into the bathroom, turned on the shower.

July 8, 2010

8:20 p.m., EST

Reno, there's some stuff that I have to tell you about showers. You can really tell a lot about a person by what kind of shower they take. In the following paragraphs, I plan to explain to you how this is so.

**Cold Shower: **I have an erection. Yeah, its hot out. And I'm telling everyone that that's why I'm taking an ice cold shower. But really, its because my step dad was being really kinda sexy this morning, and it was hot, and now I have a boner. I was going to jerk off, but its still kind of early in the morning and I don't want anyone to hear me. So I decided that instead I'm going to take a cold shower and use this ridiculous heat wave as an excuse. Girls don't take cold showers, so its just not an issue. Or at least…none of the girls I know.

**Mostly cold shower with a little bit of warm: **Yeah, I'm taking a cold shower because of the heat. I know, I know. What a pussy, right? God, someone's probably going to think I have an erection or something. But no, its just really, really, hot. We don't usually get temperatures like this in New York, and I'm just really unused to it. I'm sweating like a pig, my step dad keeps looking at me like I'm some sort of water show that you see in Vegas, which totally isn't cool. Why? Because he's hot. That's why. He's hotter than the freaking sun.

**Mostly warm shower with a little bit of cold: **I like it hot, but not too hot. I like it just hot enough so that my skin is a little pink when I'm done, and when I step out of the shower I feel a nice rush of cold air that calms me down. I like to get really, really clean (the heat kills of all of those nasty gross germs) and I like to make myself feel like I'm wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I'm a comfortable person. If you have a problem with that, screw you.

**Hot shower:**I like my skin to be red. You know why? Because then it looks like someone's been slapping me. Or spanking me, is more like it. I get aroused when I take really, really hot showers. And I like to jerk off while I'm in the shower because no one can hear me moan my stepfather's name over the roar of the water. I can pretend to myself that he's touching me, that he's been spanking me (kinky) and that we've been making love for the actual duration of my shower. Save water; shower with a friend.

End Session: July 8, 2010

8:28 p.m., EST

"I was just asking Cloud what kind of ice cream you like." Adam said, smiling. Roxas shrugged and ruffled his wet and dripping hair, plopped down in a chair. "So? What kind do you like?"

"Any kind, I guess." Roxas looked up at him, and noticed that Adam was really making an effort. The stress of what had been going on between them the last few days (as in, absolutely nothing) was taking a toll on both of them, and the physical signs were staring to show. For Adam, they were bags under his eyes.

"Oh, come on. You've got to have a favorite flavor." Adam sat down across from him and leaned on his elbows. "A flavor that you know will be your default if you can't find what you want at the ice cream parlor. The flavor that sends your taste buds to Heaven."

_Let me give you head and we'll find out_. Roxas had to shake the thought out of his head, _really_ not wanting to have to take a cold shower because of the mental image of Adam coming in his mouth. "Um…cookie dough, I guess." Roxas shrugged. "I don't know."

"Cloud told me you like sea salt." Adam said. "I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, it was my favorite…until I sampled something a little more…rich." There was absolutely no innuendo in that comment. None. At. All.

"Okay. Well, how about we go get ice cream, maybe drive around for a little bit, then come back here to open presents? I know it's the dead of winter, but everyone loves ice cream, right?" Adam laughed nervously, and Roxas offered up a smile.

"Sorry, but I think I'd rather stay here. I'm kinda wrecked. Late night last night." Roxas cleared his throat, the image of Zexion climbing through his window at midnight for birthday sex all too clear in his memory.

"Oh. Okay." Adam smiled again and reached down, picked up a box, and placed it on the table. Two others followed, each of various high and width. "Well, happy birthday."

Roxas smiled and picked one up, but stopped when Adam uttered a soft 'oh!' and reached down, picking up a card and placing it on the table as well. "Card first."

Roxas sighed and picked up the blank white envelope (it didn't even have his name on it) and broke the seal, pulling out the card. On the front was a picture of a mother, father, a boy, a girl, and their dog, all standing together in front of their mega-Suburbia house. They were all grinning, all so happy looking.

He opened the card, and immediately the words, _I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart…_ poured out. In dark blue caps the words 'America's Nuclear Family' was printed. Underneath, Adam had scribbled, _Who needs 'em? Incest generally takes care of most of our problems._

Despite himself, Roxas laughed. It was a short laugh, but that didn't matter; what Adam and written was, well, hilarious. Especially considering their current situation. "How did you get the song to go with the card?"

Adam shrugged. "I have a buddy who makes these cards, so I had him fix one up for me. I thought you'd like it."

"I like it." Roxas nodded and smiled up at Adam, deciding that it wasn't worth it to stay mad at him. There was just too much happiness that he would be missing out on.

"Where's Anne?" Zexion muttered, handing Roxas his card through the door and looking around.

"Work. Thank God. This is the last place I want her to be on my birthday. And I think she knows that." Roxas shrugged. "I get one day out of each year to be happy for no real reason, and there's no way she's going to spoil it for me."

"Oh." Zexion smiled. "Okay. Well, I've got to go…"

"Oh, come on." Roxas pouted and took Zexion's hand, tugging him towards the house. "Are you sure you can't stay? Its still my birthday, so…"

Zexion laughed. "No, Roxas, I can't stay. Lexaeus is giving me a curfew now. I think he's starting to get jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?" Roxas raised his eyebrows. "No…"

"It's the truth. But anyway, I would stay if I could. Its just that my relationship with him…"

"Yeah, I know." Roxas nodded. "Your relationship with him is precious because you guys are soul mates. We're just…fuck buddies."

"And best friends." Zexion flicked Roxas's nose playfully and turned around, waving. "I'll see you later. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. Bye." Roxas sighed and closed the door, ripped open the card. It was something extravagant, with all kinds of words like 'congratulations,' 'happy,' 'joyful,' 'exciting,' etc. written in Russian on the front. He smiled and opened it, and on the inside it read, 'Happy birthday, my shining star. Let no one extinguish your light.' In Russian, of course.

"Roxas?" Adam wrapped his knuckles on the hardwood door to Roxas's room, and the brunette glanced up expectantly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Roxas sat up and put his phone away, not wanting to be rude. "What's up?"

Adam smiled and shrugged. "How's your birthday? A little less than ideal?"

"Actually, it was perfect." Roxas smiled. "I really appreciate the card, which was hilarious, by the way…I don't know. It was better because its not like…its not like we had to try hard to pretend that we were getting along, y'know? I mean, with Anne, its always like, fake smile, stiff laugh…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Adam sighed. "Well, I guess in that sense, it was probably better that she wasn't here."

"Yeah. When is she getting back?"

Adam snorted. "Like I know. The woman is a workaholic. I know she had to go pretty far out of town for some project that she's working on…the company wants to promote her to an international executive, so they're sending her on mini-trips to kind of season her, I guess. She probably won't be home until tomorrow night."

"Oh." Roxas blinked. "Where's Cloud?"

"Bed. Its already ten thirty." Adam smiled. "Its just you and me."

"Okay…" Roxas trailed off and glanced at the ceiling, swallowing hard. "So, did you want something? Or like, just talk…?"

"Actually," Adam leaned forward, so close that Roxas could smell the combination of cinnamon gum and energy drink on his breath. "I was wondering if you've had a chance to try out that present that I gave you for Christmas."

"Oh." Roxas blinked and swallowed again, and this one was actually a little painful going down. "You mean the…?" He glanced over at his bedside drawer at the small little vibrator, still sitting in its box.

"Yeah. I'm guess not?"

"Um…" Roxas blushed deep red and didn't even try to hide it. "No. Sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. I got you a birthday present to…help you along." Adam chuckled and pulled out a small, transparent container of gel. Roxas knew it was lubricant, but he was denying it to himself. "Happy birthday."

"Um…" Roxas grabbed at it, but Adam quickly pulled it out of his reach. They stared at each other for a second, and without warning the older man got up and shut the door, locked it.

"Why don't I…help you? The application of this stuff can be a bitch. As can the actual…entrance." He chuckled and walked over to Roxas's bedside table, picking up the vibrator and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Would you mind dropping your pants, please?"

"Um…Adam…" Roxas sighed and leaned back on the bed. "I don't think…" The room was getting hot. He could feel his face (and body) heating up, turning a bright shade of red.

"Come on, Roxy." Adam breathed, smiling. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Roxas watched Adam; studied him. He was serious. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached down and undid the button of his pants, pulled the zipper down. Adam smiled down at him and coated the vibrator in lube.

"That's a good boy. Now, would you mind taking them down for me? I'm a little busy. Your boxers too, please."

Roxas gulped and looked down at himself, wondering what on Earth he was doing. Zexion would kill him. But this…_was_ what he wanted. He reached down slowly and hooked his thumbs in the band of his boxers, pushing them down as far as he could.

Adam gave him a nod of approval. "On your stomach?"

Roxas turned over and laid on his stomach, closed his eyes, waiting. He heard Adam cap the lube, heard him shift slowly on the bed, every move deliberate…

He felt his slicked up fingers stroke his hole, and he purred softly. It felt so _good_ to have Adam touch him there…it was dreamlike. Hell, this probably _was_ a dream, but Roxas didn't care. It felt good.

"Ready, Roxy?"

"Mm…" Roxas answered softly, deciding just to let Adam to what he was going to do, not think about it that much, and enjoy it. Particularly the 'not thinking about it much' part.

He felt the cold tip of the toy press against him, then push inside. He let out a soft breath that was half moan and half gasp, wanting this. He was surprising himself, but he _wanted_ it.

"That's good?" Adam purred.

"Nn…more…" Roxas gasped as his stepfather complied, pushing the toy much, _much_ deeper inside him. Roxas moaned loudly, feeling how deep it was, curling his fingers into the sheets.

"How's that?"

"Nice…"

Adam chuckled. "How about this?"

Roxas heard him click something, and immediately the toy began vibrating inside him. The brunette's eyes flew open and he gasped, fisting the sheets. "Oh…! Adam…!"

"That's good?"

"Yes!" He moaned loudly and ground his hips futilely against the sheets, so easily aroused. He could already feel how _close_ he was, need flowing through his veins.

"How's this?"

Roxas heard Adam click something else, and the vibrator started going harder and faster. "Ah…! Adam! Adam…yes…!" He was gasping for air, his body hot, finding it hard to believe that such a little toy could give him so much pleasure.

"Oh Roxas…those sounds…" Adam breathed, and the brunette could imagine the smile on his face. "You like this?"

"I'm going to…!" Roxas gasped, arching his back into the bed. "Ah…! Adam! Yes! Yes!"

With that Roxas came messily all over his sheets, and once he released Adam turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of him. The feeling of it exiting his body made Roxas moan softly, and once it was completely out and turned over on his back, panting. He was hot, sticky.

"That was amazing." Adam said, eyebrows raised. The was a faint air of amusement in his expression, and he rested his hand on Roxas's stomach, tracing the area around his navel.

"I'm hot…" Roxas breathed. "And tired."

"Is that code for, 'Will you take my shirt off for me?'" Adam chuckled and pulled Roxas's shirt off over his head, rubbing his hand up across his chest, massaging his neck, and finally cupping his cheek.

"Thanks…" Roxas breathed, sighing.

"Don't mention it." Adam chuckled again and leaned down over his stepson, brushing their lips together. "Can I kiss you?"

"After what you just did to me?" Roxas laughed and leaned up, pressing their lips together quickly. "Christ, you can do whatever the hell you want to me."

Adam chuckled and pressed his lips against Roxas's again. "Happy birthday, Roxy."

"Roxy?"

"Pet name." Adam explained, laughing. "You're adorable, so I thought I'd give you an adorable name. But back on topic…what are you doing tomorrow…night?"

"Is it safe to assume that you have plans for me?" Roxas raised his eyebrows and smiled, and without even thinking about it he reached up and ran his fingers through Adam's hair. It was so soft, and the stiff-looking spikes broke easily under his fingers, then popped back into place.

"I think I can convince Anne to go out of town…" He sighed and gave Roxas a once-over, smiled. "You need to sleep."

"Yes."

"Good night." Adam kissed his forehead and stood up, walked over to the door. Roxas slipped under his sheets and closed his eyes, cuddling into the soft mattress. He didn't care that there was cum all over his bed; he was comfortable.

"Oh, and Roxas?"

"Mm?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to quote Xanjen before she even reviews: "Three words: Nom. Nom. Nom."

That pretty much sums it up. xD Good GOD I'm so happy this finally came out. See, I was hanging out with my friend Ellie like, all day today and I was all like D8 imma not be able to write! But I did. I am SO HAPPAI. This was just like, so amazing. AND IT WASN'T EVEN LEMON. WTF.

I love Roxy. He is so abused. And I love him. And I love Adam. You know why? Because he's lovely. And you know what? There are going to be a bunch of filler plotless lemon chapters coming up. If you don't like lemon, too bad. Don't flame my story and don't complain. Lemon is amazing. And I will write lemon for the NORMAL yaoi fangirls who DO like it.

I love you guys. xD

~Sara


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright. I would like to propose a toast," Adam raised his class of Merlot and smiled at Anne, then looked around at Roxas and Cloud. "To Anne, in celebration of her promotion. Sure, we'll be seeing a lot less of her, but at the same time we'll have the satisfaction of knowing that she loves what she does."

Anne blushed and raised her glass of wine as well, clinking with Adam's. Then the two of them toasted with Cloud, and Roxas sat there with a sour expression on his face, hands in his lap.

"Are you all ready to order?" The waitress bounced over to the table, her shirt buttoned about three buttons too low to reveal cleavage that was probably fake. Still, it irritated Roxas how she smiled a little more warmly at Adam than anyone else sitting at the table.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Roxas said, grinning sarcastically at her. "I'm going to have the chicken parmesan with a Cesar side salad, and could I have some more water when you have a moment?"

He watched her try to write this all down with an angry sort of satisfaction, and Adam kicked him gently under the table. Roxas glanced over to see his stepfather smile and shake his head disbelievingly.

"What?" He hissed, chuckling and watching as the waitress moved onto Cloud.

"I can't believe you're jealous." Adam replied, laughing softly and sitting back up. "Its just funny."

"Meh." Roxas replied, sticking his tongue out. He turned to see Anne watching them, and she didn't turn her head fast enough for him to miss the sense of longing in her eyes.

"She was mean." Roxas said the minute they had exited the restaurant. He and Adam were walking shoulder to shoulder, with Anne and Cloud in front of them. "And she had a crush on Adam."

"Please." Adam snorted.

"God, don't tell me you didn't notice her flirting with you." Roxas sighed and shook his head. "You are so naïve. Poor, poor Adam."

"What? How am I naïve?" Adam sighed and squeezed Roxas's neck, earning himself an irritated giggle from the brunette. "You're younger than I am, too. I'm not really sure how this works out."

"Its just Roxas being Roxas." Anne said, glancing back at the two of them. "He doesn't like it when other people-"

"I'm sorry, Anne." Roxas said, cocking his head and glaring at her. "I don't recall inviting you into our conversation. Maybe you should pay more attention to the son that actually loves you and mind your own business."

"Roxas…" Adam warned, giving him a leveling gaze. "At least try to be _civil_. You don't have to be nice, necessarily, just…"

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas sighed and slowed his pace, letting Anne and Cloud walk about twenty feet ahead of them on their way to the car. "Its just that…I don't know." He shrugged. "Its easier said than done."

Adam sighed and wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Don't worry. Everything will work out for the best. For now we just have to…" He shrugged. "Go with it."

"Yeah…"

"Adam!" Anne called. "Come here please! I need to ask you something."

The two increased their pace until they had arrived next to Anne, Adam's arms still around Roxas's shoulders. Anne glanced at Roxas quickly, but dismissed it and sighed. "I have to go into work."

Adam blinked, and after a moment or two his expression finally conveyed surprise. "Like…now?"

"Yeah."

Adam blew out a long breath and nodded. "Okay. I mean, there's nothing we can do about it, so…I guess I'll drive and we'll just drop you off at your office on the way home. If you need to go anywhere you can take the company car, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well." He shrugged again and Roxas groaned.

"Stop shrugging."

Adam glanced down at his stepson and raised his eyebrows, took his arm back, and let it hang at his side. "Roxas, you're sitting in the back with Cloud. Its getting late, so I want to get home and get him to bed."

Roxas groaned and walked around to the other side of the car, getting in the back seat with his little brother who was already completely passed out. Anne and Adam stood outside the car, talking for a moment, then they, too, got in.

"Is Cloud asleep?"

"Yeah." Adam walked over to the couch from the stairs and sat down, sliding his arm around Roxas's waist, nuzzling his neck. "Which means…"

"We have the rest of the night to ourselves." Roxas giggled and buried his face in Adam's hair, breathing him in. "Just you and me…and the couch."

"Yes…the couch…" Adam sighed and snaked his other arm around Roxas's waist, pushing him down on the couch and adjusting his position so that he was laying on top of the boy. "The couch…"

"Mm…" Roxas closed his eyes and relaxed into the circle of his new lover's arms, enjoying the feeling of his nose gently moving up his neck, then lips tracing the line of his jaw, across his cheek…

"Can I kiss you?"

"Hmm…" Roxas considered for a moment and smiled, then wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. "I think so."

Adam chuckled and pressed his lips softly against Roxas's, and his little brunette purred softly, enjoying the feeling of a long awaited kiss that he hadn't been able to enjoy for days after his birthday. Six days, to be exact.

"I missed your body…" Adam breathed, running his hands along Roxas's abdomen and settling on his hips.

"You've barely even touched my body." Roxas replied, frowning. "All you've done is shoved a vibrator up my ass. That hardly constitutes sexual intercourse. Which is what you're going to provide me with tonight, by the way."

"I am, am I?" Adam asked, chuckling. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Roxas, smiling softly.

"Yes you are."

"Alrighty then." Adam reached down with one of his hands and fumbled with the button on Roxas's jeans, but the brunette quickly grabbed him and pulled his hand back up to his hip with a 'tsk' sound.

"What?"

"Don't you know the meaning of foreplay?" His tone was serious, but when Adam looked up, he noticed that Roxas's eyes were playful.

"You want foreplay?" Without waiting for a response Adam sighed like this was the biggest inconvenience and sat up on Roxas's hips, shrugging. "Fine. Take off your shirt."

"Fine." Roxas giggled and pulled his Polo up, off his head, and tossed it across the room. His heart didn't start beating faster until he noticed that Adam had begun removing his shirt as well, revealing miles of hard, rocky abs and a toned chest. Just the way they were the last time he'd worked out, except this time…

Roxas couldn't contain his awe. Which is why it was perfectly acceptable when he reached up and trailed his fingers along the contours of Adam's chest, down, past his navel, and stopped at the line of his jeans.

"You like what you see?" Adam purred, taking Roxas hand and kissing his palms.

Suddenly, Roxas felt painfully inferior. He _did_ like what he saw. As a matter of fact, he loved it. He glanced down at his own chest; pale, scrawny, featureless. His abs were nonexistent; there was just a stomach, a navel. He was hairless (not that he complained; the idea of bodily hair disgusted him beyond measure and thank God Adam barely had any) and altogether unimpressive.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." He breathed, trying to tug his hand away. However, Adam held onto it, his brow furrowed and frowning.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He gave Roxas a once over and, with his free hand, cupped his cheek. "Tell me what it is."

Roxas just shook his head and looked away, and for whatever reason he couldn't imagine he felt his throat close, the sure sign of tears that were on their way. "Its just…" Oh God, his voice broke. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Roxy, come on." Adam leaned down so that their bodies were pressed together, and Roxas found immense comfort in the warmth that came off of the other man. "Tell me what's wrong. If you aren't ready for this, we don't have to do it. We can wait."

"No." Roxas shook his head. "No, its not that."

"Then what is it?" Adam's voice was so gentle, and Roxas wondered if he'd ever have to do this before. If he'd ever needed to wait for a lover because he (or she, for that matter) wasn't ready or didn't want to and had burst into a pathetic river of sadness.

"God, Adam." He breathed, giving up and closing his eyes. "Just…just _look_ at you. And look at me." He shook his head. "I'm not…"

"What?" Adam chuckled and softly and hooked a finger under Roxas's chin, tilting his head up. The brunette took that as a sign to look at the other, so he opened his eyes, only to find the softest and most patient expression on Adam's face. "You think you're not pretty enough for me?"

Of course, it sounded completely ridiculous when Adam said it, but it had made sense to Roxas, at the time. He studied Adam's half amused, half sympathetic expression for a few moments more, then nodded slowly.

Adam laughed and leaned down, brushing his nose against Roxas's. "Oh, Roxy. You don't need to be buffed out, because to tell you the truth, that would probably make me like you less." He chuckled and looked into Roxas's eyes, his whole face smiling. "I like you and your adorable self, just the way you are. Okay?"

"Okay." Roxas breathed. He had no idea what had come over him. He never felt that insecurity with Zexion; it was always so easy to strip down for him and not feel self conscious at all.

"So no more tears, okay?" Adam leaned down at kissed away what few tears had dripped onto Roxas's cheeks, still smiling softly. "How's this: I will give you the most amazing, _gentle_ experience that you've ever had. Sound good?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Okay." Adam's arms curled around Roxas's waist a second time, and he pulled the younger boy into a sitting position. "Is it safe for me to assume that you prefer the feminine role?"

"Yes." Roxas answered definitively this time, and Adam smiled at the sureness in his voice.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to tell you this before we get started…" Adam chuckled and blushed lightly, and Roxas had to do a double take to make sure his eyes weren't play tricks on him. "Its painfully easy for me to get it up for you. Literally. So I'm already kind of…" He waved his hands around in the general area of his dick, and Roxas giggled.

"Okay."

"So…" Adam sighed and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. The moment that had passed mid-thigh, his cock jumped up to full attention, eager to be pleased. "Yeah…"

Roxas giggled again and leaned over, pecking Adam on the cheek. "So basically what you're saying is, we all have our faults so I shouldn't waste time getting twisted over mine?"

"Um, no, but that's a good way of interpreting it." Adam blinked and shrugged. "I was actually trying to say that I have a really killer boner, so if you could ride me until the cows come home I'll take you around the world the next time we're home alone together."

Roxas, too, blinked and opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and finally settled for a simple, "Oh."

"Right. So. Um…stand up, drop your pants, and come around so that your back is facing me."

Roxas followed the simple instructions, completely stripping himself of any scrap of clothing that might have remained on his body, and stood with his ass in Adam's face. The older of the two licked his lips hungrily, hardly believing how _appetizing_ his stepson looked.

"And sit down."

Roxas hesitated for a moment, never really having done it this way with Zexion before (they usually either did it front to front or front to back and just _did _it. And they were always both laying down). Slowly, though, he bent his knees, feeling the backs of his legs land on Adam's lap, and when he had sat down completely, his dick reach its intended target.

"_Oh_." Roxas moaned softly and closed his eyes, leaned his head back so that he was resting on Adam's shoulder.

"You like that?" Adam breathed, but his tone wasn't teasing or demeaning. It was just…a question.

"Yeah…" Roxas breathed, sighing and letting himself be enveloped by Adam's scent, his body, his presence…

"Now Roxy, all you have to do is relax, okay? Let me do all of the work."

Roxas followed these instructions, too, and sunk into the curves and lines of Adam's body, fitting against him perfectly. Like they were two different pieces of the same whole.

The brunette gave up on thought altogether when Adam thrust his hips up, gently but with purpose, deeper inside Roxas. His back arched (because Adam was already so far inside him, he didn't have to work that hard to reach _that spot_) and he gripped Adam's thighs with his nails, trying not to cry out.

"Don't worry, Roxy." Adam breathed in his ear. "You won't wake Cloud up. He's fast asleep. Moan as much as you want to."

Adam thrust in again, and Roxas could feel how close he was. How just a couple thrusts and he was hard as a rock, heat coiling in his stomach, begging for release. "Ah…! Adam…Adam…"

"Mm…that's better…" Adam purred and chuckled, and with his hands (both of which were now free, thank God) he reached up and pinched both of Roxas's nipples, eliciting sweet, soft moans from the younger boy.

He found a steady rhythm in his thrusts, and, in turn, Roxas a steady beat for his moans. He was crying out every time his stepfather pushed deeper and deeper inside, and he couldn't believe that this was going on for so long without him _coming_.

"Ah…! Adam! Adam yes! Yes!" He was panting, crying out, back arching impossibly, when he finally realized that he _was_ having an orgasm, just…without certain bodily fluids. Yet. "Adam! Ah…! L-lion King!" He yelled, and with that his cum shot forward from within, spilling all over the glass coffee table (thank God it would be easy to clean up).

Adam, too, met his release, spilling himself inside of Roxas, feeling the tight walls of muscle close around him. He moaned softly and felt Roxas collapse into his chest, and he leaned against the back of the couch, each of them trying to catch his breath.

"Lion King?" He asked after several minutes, his arms tightly around Roxas, face buried in his hair. They were laying on the couch now, Roxas on top of Adam, drawing pictures with his finger on Adam's chest.

"Remember when you asked me like, forever ago what my favorite movie was? When we were first getting to know each other?" Roxas looked up into Adam's face and smiled. "Mine's Lion King."

"Oh. Okay. Um…why?" Adam chuckled, slightly confused, and began stroking Roxas's spine, all the way down to his tailbone.

"Simba reminds me of me." Roxas answered. He yawned loudly and glanced at the clock on their digital cable converter box, noticed that it was two minutes to one. In the morning. Not that he didn't stay up that late, its just…he didn't usually stay up that late _and have sex_ in the same night.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Who reminds you of you in the Lion King?"

Adam snorted and started chuckling, and Roxas furrowed his brow and looked up at him. Adam raised his eyebrows. "How can you not see this one coming?"

"What?"

"Mufasa."

Roxas gave his stepfather, lover, crush, idol, _whatever_ Adam was to him a flat look, then shook his head and laughed. "You're crazy."

"Whatever. I love you."

"Eh." Roxas frowned and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: **Heyyyy guys. God, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. See, I got sick on like, Friday (apparently I didn't have a full enough breakfast and I was sleep deprived, which resulted in me nearly fainting in a kitchen supply warehouse. ._. not. fun. so don't try it) so I slept all day, then Saturday I felt like crap so I got some coffee and came home and watched four hours of Criminal Minds and two hours of Harry Potter and went to bed, then Sunday I watched SIX hours of Harry Potter (I'll rant about that some in a second) and went to bed, then yesterday I read the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and went to bed. ._. And tomorrow I'm going shopping, so I don't know if I'll be able to write at all.

But anyway. About Harry Potter. I have officially converted Xanjen to the evil ways of Snarry and Forge (and if any of you need converting just email me at penguins rule 96 gmail . com) which, for those of you who KNOW NOTHING, is Snape/Harry and Fred/George. Its hot. You can't deny it. And the entire time I was watching Harry Potter, I was texting my poor Sunshine saying, 'HOLY SHIT SUNSHINE THEY JUST HAD A MOMENT IT MUST BE A SIGN.'

...Pretend I'm not full of fail. xD

I love you guys. Thanks for being patient. And if you weren't patient, thanks for liking my writing enough to be impatient. ^^

~Sara


	13. Chapter 13

July 15th, 2010

12:58 p.m., EST

Dear Reno,

Its funny, isn't it? How things have a way of working out, that is. I mean, who would've guessed in December that I would be sleeping with Adam? Sure as hell not me. Not Zexion (well, maybe him) or Anne or anyone!

But anyway. I had a purpose when I started journaling today, and it was this: its become…habitual, I guess, for me and Adam to have sex. Anne is away so much more frequently now and for longer periods of time because of her promotion, so pretty much every day Adam will pick me up from school, take me home, we'll screw, cuddle, and then go on with our lives. Forget weekends: we spend the entire time in bed together. Cloud is getting older, so he's going to sleepovers pretty much every week, leaving us to ourselves.

On the rare occasions that Anne makes it home at night, we'll just do it in the car; she'll tell Adam ahead of time if she'll be able to take work of (why? Who knows. But it sure as hell is convenient) and he'll take me to some beautiful, and remote, area, and we'll climb in the make of the Jeep and make love for about an hour before we go home. Its…beyond magical.

He's sleeping right now. It's a Thursday, but he only works mornings (I like, just figured out that he's a medical cures consultant. That means that he doesn't actually work on the chemicals and stuff for the cures, but he suggests new techniques and stuff; kind of…stimulates creativity) and he only works about four days a week. And makes a ton of money doing it.

I'm going to tell you about our most recent love-making session. Its very interesting, actually, how this all worked out. I'm not very good at narration, so…here goes?

I wasn't sick, but Anne didn't know that. She's stupid, so she doesn't know anything. It wasn't that difficult to fool her; she came into my room to wake me up and get ready for school, and I moaned and clutched my stomach.

"Roxas?" She asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I snapped, adding another moan in there for affect. She sighed and felt my forehead (which I had been placing hot wash clothes on since six this morning; it was now six forty-five) and pulled back.

"You have a fever. You're staying home today." And with that she charged out of my room and walked downstairs. I didn't get out of my stance until I heard her start her car and pull out of the driveway, at which point I laid on my back and went back to sleep.

Adam came into my room at about ten fifteen. I had been awake for no more than five minutes, was still groggy, and he sat on my bed and started stroking my hair in the most relaxing of ways.

"You're not sick, you no." He said, and I could see him raise his eyebrows and smile. "Did you just need a mental health day?"

I rubbed my eyes and smiled back at him, his full face finally coming into a clear view. "No, I needed a physical health day. Lack of intercourse has made me lethargic. I trust you to fix me."

He laughed and cupped my cheek, and his thumb starting drawing soft circles in my skin. It felt good. Zexion never did that to me. "Roxas, I think I'm turning you into a sex addict."

"No, you're teaching me how to have a healthy sexual relationship with the person that I desire." I pouted, and he pouted back at me. "Now for the love of God, screw me!"

"Oh, its so hard to deny you when you say it like that." He sighed and took off his shoes, laid down on top of me (and damn, he's heavy) and tucked his head in the crook of my neck. I buried my face in his hair, breathed in the irresistible smell of Axe shampoo and conditioner.

"You're warm." I murmured, wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders (or at least tried; his shoulders are _very_ broad, so its kind of hard to fully wrap around them).

"So are you." He breathed. I felt him kiss my neck softly, then move up and trail his lips along my jaw line, then brush across my own lips. "And your skin is so soft…"

"That's no accident." I brought my finger up and pressed it against his lips, and he smiled. So did I. "I use Dove body wash for men. It leaves my skin feeling like silk every time. Which I know you love."

"I do love it." We both giggled (or, he chuckled and I giggled) and I slid my arms around his neck. He leaned down to give me the kiss that I had denied him before, and I let myself kiss him back. Hard.

"Wait." I breathed once he had pulled away, and he looked at me with expectant curiosity in his eyes. "I want to do this in your bed."

He laughed. "You just can't get over that, can you? Doing it in my bed so that we can stick it to Anne every single time. You bad child, you."

"Do you love her?" It was the millionth time I'd asked that question, but I never got tired of hearing his answer. And from the way he smiled at me warmly and kissed my neck, he never got tired of giving it.

"No. I only love you."

"Mm…I love you too." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, felt him get up and off me, and pick me up from my bed. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed happily as he carried me down the hall. His body is always so warm, and laying there in his arms, I could've sworn that there was no happier feeling.

He set me down wordlessly and climbed on top of me, leaned on his elbows, and balanced his weight so that every inch of his body was pressed against mine, but I carried none of his weight. I opened my eyes and found myself staring up into the deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Blue on blue.

"Hey Adam." I breathed, smiling. "What's mostly black with a little blue and sometimes with a little brown mixed in?"

"Sure as hell isn't a newspaper." He answered. "I don't know. Tell me."

"Super hot, passionate, Roxas/Adam sex." I answered. I ran my hand through Adam's hair and breathed 'black,' drew my hand down his face and over his closed eyes and said, 'blue,' and Adam laughed.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I love it." He kissed me, but I pushed him away with a playful growl.

"I wasn't finished."

Adam finished for him, coming his hands through my messy, spiky hair and licking his lips, the hunger starting to burn behind his eyes. "And a little bit of brown."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, breathing in my scent. According to Adam, I smell young. Whatever the hell that means. He found me irresistible, and that's all that matters to me.

"I want you." I breathed, and without hesitation he pressed his lips hard against mine, forced my mouth open. I could feel his hot breath in my mouth during those few moments of anticipation, and then his tongue slid inside.

The sensation that I got whenever we French kissed or made out or anything was almost too much for me. It was new every single time, and every single time it aroused me beyond belief.

His tongue was wet, and he massaged the inside of my mouth relentlessly. I was gasping for breath before we had been kissing even for thirty seconds, but he didn't let up. He rubbed his tongue against mine, and I slid my tongue inside his mouth, too, deepening our kiss.

The inside of his mouth tasted like cinnamon, and it was hot and wet. And our tongues intertwined, mine wrapping around his and his around mine, and the sounds that our mouths made together were hot and wet. And by the time he ran out of air, too, I was gasping and my pajamas (consisting of an oversized tee and a pair of boxers) felt far too hot for my body.

He pulled the t-shirt off of me, leaving me in just my tented boxers (yeah, I had an erection already. Tough) and my flushed skin that was coated with a layer of sweat. He gave me a once-over, and I knew he was drinking in the sight of me wanting him physically as well as emotionally.

"Tell me, Roxas." He said a little breathily, still trying to catch his breath from before. "What am I going to do to you today?"

Another thing that I should probably mention about Adam is this: he loves it when I talk dirty to him. I think it arouses him even more, because almost every time we're going to have sex, he has me tell him, in explicit detail, what I want. And I generally want _everything_.

"You're going to make love to me." I breathed in his ear, pulling him down so that he was right on top of me, even closer than we had been before. "You're going to show my body what it feels like when someone loves me as much as you do. You're going to make me scream your name when I come, and I'm going to come because you're going to make me feel so much ecstasy that I can't contain myself."

"Mm…sounds like I plan." He breathed in my ear. I felt his hands trail up my torso, and when they reached my chest he started rubbing all of my sensitive places. It felt so good, and to let him know I moaned ever-so-softly in his ear.

His fingers then did a little dance across my chest, and his left hand zeroed in on my nipple. It pinched, and I felt it get hard under his touch. I moaned louder this time, pushing my shoulders back and subsequently raising my chest into his hand. He chuckled.

"You like that?"

I nodded.

"Then how about…this?" He moved his hand down so that they were resting on my hips, and kissed down my neck, down the center of my chest, and moved over to the nipple that he had just abused, pressed his tongue against it.

"Ah…" I wasn't even aware that the sound had came out of my mouth until it happened again. "_Oh Adam_."

He bit, taking the little nub between his teeth and pulling up, stretching the skin, and I _moaned_ and then his hand found the gold between my legs and he started rubbing me through my boxers and it felt so…good…

With his one free hand he reached around my ass and squeezed my butt, pushing my hips up as he ground against me. I gasped and my back arched, and sounds started coming out of my mouth that I barely even understood. "Ngh…Adam…hah…"

He moved his mouth from my chest and placed his hands on either side of me, and he kissed down my stomach, down my navel, past my hips…

"Adam." I gasped, wound my fingers in his hair, and he glanced up.

"Yes?"

I shook my head. "Just…don't stop…"

He smiled up at me and took the band of my boxers between his teeth, tugged on it, and pulled them down to my knees. He moved back up and opened his mouth, and immediately I felt the wet heat envelop me.

"Hah…Adam…" I was vaguely aware of bucking my hips up into his mouth, and him adjusting to the added length. It felt so good.; his tongue was swiping against the tip (my weakness) and he was sucking on me really, really hard and it was just so _hot_.

It didn't take very long for me to come. I felt the release, hot and sweet, and I felt Axel's mouth pull away and saw him sit up. He had flecks of white all along his lips, and when he smiled at Roxas, he could see it on his tongue as well.

"Roxy…you taste so good…"

I didn't say anything and watched him unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants, slide them down along with his boxers. He pushed his pants off past his ankles and grinned at me, picked up my hips, and slid in between my legs.

"Please hurry…" I gasped, feeling his erection rub against mine. "I need…need you…"

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Roxy." He purred. Before I even had a chance to register, though, he was inside me. His huge, long length was deep, deep inside me, and he was _thrusting_…

"Ah….! Adam! Adam yes! Yes!" My back arched for sure this time, and I knew that I was being loud, and I knew that he liked it when I was loud. "_Adam!_"

He started thrusting into me harder, and I cried out. I begged. I wanted it _so badly_. Ecstasy was the only thing I was aware of, pleasure flowing through my veins. He was grinding as well as thrusting and panting and groaning and _moaning_…

And I came. And he came right after I did. I felt his warmth spread inside me, warming me from the inside out. He pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me, and both of us laid there, trying to catch our breath.

It took about twenty or thirty minutes, but once we both caught our breath and had relaxed, exhaustion took over me. I moved over to him on the bed, and he reached down and pulled the covers up to my chin, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me against his chest.

"Roxas…" I loved the way he said my name. Loved the way his arms felt around me, protecting me from the world.

I cuddled against his chest and his my face against his shoulder, let my lips rest just on the surface of his skin. "Adam…"

He moved and laid on his back, pulled me on top of him, and I found my comfortable spot. It didn't take that long. He kissed the top of my head, and squeezed my shoulders. "I love you so much."

The words made something warm swell inside me, and I buried my face in his neck. Everything felt…right. Like that thing that had been missing inside me was finally found. "I love you too."

And that's the way it was. I fell asleep, woke up about an hour later, and decided to journal it. Hope you enjoyed.

Sincerely Yours,

Roxas Mogilevich

July 15th, 2010

3:01 p.m., EST

"What are you writing?"

Roxas snapped his journal shut and smiled over at Adam, placing it on the bedside table. "It's a secret."

"What?" Adam's brow furrowed and he rested his head on his lap, kissing his stomach a few times. "I don't like secrets. Maybe I should just torture it out of you."

"Please." Roxas stroked Adam's hair and smiled. "Its just a journal. I started it when you first came and I've kind of gotten addicted to it. So I was just writing about my day so far."

"Okay, let's see…" Adam propped himself up on his elbows and stroked Roxas's thigh, looked at the ceiling like he was thinking. "Today, I pretended to be sick so that I could stay home, I slept until mid-morning, had sex with my stepfather and slept for about and hour, and deeply enjoyed cuddling. The end."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Adam laughed and sat up, pulled Roxas into his arms, and kissed his forehead. "Alrighty then. Sounds like a pretty good day to me."

"Mm, it was an amazing day."

They each sighed contentedly, and Roxas snuggled against Adam's chest. "How've we gotten away with this for as long as we have? What, six months? Seven?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess I just love you enough."

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself drift back to sleep. "Yeah…yeah, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo~!

God I love lemon so much. I know that this lemon wasn't very good, the lime was actually a lot better, but I'm not very good at first-person POV lemon. I can't help it. D8

So! August is coming up. My birthday is tomorrow! 8D Sadly, everyone I know has to work or is busy, so I think I'm going to push it to Saturday so that I can celebrate it with everyone. That would be muy lovely. But yeah. My birthday. Friday, July 16. I don't know if I'll get a chapter out. Probably. xD Because I have no life. But we'll see.

Um um um. Yeah. I can't wait for my practice NaNoWriMo that starts in sixteen days. 8D I have to finalize some plot ideas and stuff, but I think you all are really going to enjoy it. Its going to be really long and stuff...its going to be busy. xD Its something that i've wanted to do for a while, so...it should go well.

I hope you all liked the chapter! I'll see ya!

~Sara


	14. Chapter 14

"Adam?"

"Yeah, Roxy?"

"Tell me again."

Adam smiled and stroked Roxas's hair, staring into his eyes, directly across from him on the pillow. "I love you, Roxy. Only you. Forever."

"Mm…" Roxas smiled and took Adam's hand in his own, pressed it against his cheek. "I love the way that sounds."

"I know you do." The older of the two propped himself up on an elbow and began drawing circles against Roxas's cheek with his thumb, sighing softly. "I've only told you every single day for the last…?"

"Eight months." Roxas finished, smiling. "We've been together for eight months."

"Jesus Christ…" Adam sighed and shook his head. "How can she not know that something's up? I mean, that means that I haven't…" He trailed off and made some sort of hand gesture. "In eight months."

"Eh." Roxas shrugged. "Who cares? So long as she doesn't catch on. I just don't want you having pity sex with her."

"Roxy, baby." Adam chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Roxas's forehead, then kissing his dark brown hair. "Why would I ever do that? You know that I love you, and you alone."

Roxas giggled and cuddled closer to Adam, hiding against his chest. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his stepfather's neck, pulled him down next to him, looked him in the eye. "Tell me the story again."

Adam groaned. "Roxas! How many times am I going to have to tell you this?" He sounded irritated, but his expression was playful.

"As many times as I want to hear it." The brunette answered matter-of-factly, narrowing his eyes in an expression that said, 'I dare you to disagree.' Adam sighed again and wrapped his one arm around Roxas's shoulders, the other going behind his head.

"Alright. I met Anne because she was handling a business deal with my company. It was obvious that she was interested in me-"

"Who wouldn't be?" Roxas interrupted, pecking Adam on the cheek.

"-so I thought, 'Hey, what the hell?' I had been single for a few months, and she seemed nice enough. I asked her to dinner with me one night, and she said yes." Adam smiled down at Roxas and kissed the top of his head. "Don't interrupt."

Roxas made a face but didn't say anything, intent on hearing this story for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We went to dinner at some dinky little Italian place, because like I'm always telling you, you can tell what kind of girl she is if she can appreciate the fact that you took her out; not _where_ you took her out. She seemed to really enjoy herself, and we talked for a few hours before I took her home."

"What happened next?" Roxas tucked his face against Adam's shoulder at looked up at him, his eyes wide and interested.

"We went out on a few more dates." Adam began stroking Roxas's spine, loving the feel of his soft skin under his fingers. "We went to the movies, went out to dinner a few more times, sometimes we just drove around…"

"And?"

Adam chuckled. "You're so adorable."

"That's great. What happened after that?"

"Um…after that, now, we'll fast forward about a month, she came to me at my apartment and sat down, and we had a few drinks. It was then that she said, 'Adam, there's something I have to tell you.' I asked her what, and she told me she had kids."

"Which was a complete lie." Roxas sighed and snuggled against Adam's side, shivered a little, and pulled the comforter up to his chin. "She doesn't have kids of her own, she had to buy us from my father because…circumstances became dangerous."

"You've mentioned this before." Adam smiled and let his hand settle on Roxas's hip. "Well, anyway. I told her that was okay, and that I really wanted to meet you guys. To tell you the truth, _that_ was a total lie." He laughed. "I really didn't want to be a parent."

"Well, you're not exactly the poster child for a good stepfather." Roxas said, raising his eyebrows. "Considering you hardly talk to Cloud at all and you're sleeping with me. But whatever. I think you're a wonderful lover, if that helps any."

"It does, it does. So."

"Right. So."  
"She seemed really happy about that, which meant that she thought our relationship was serious…" Adam stopped, sighed, and shrugged. "I was totally planning to break it off with her. Until I met you, of course."

"Of course." Roxas whispered. "Tell me."

Adam blew out a long breath. "Oh God, Roxas. Geez. I mean…when I first saw you…" He shook his head.

"What? What? Tell me!" Roxas sat up and looked at Adam, grinning, excitement lighting up his eyes.

"I walked in the house, and you were standing there with your arm around Cloud's shoulders. At first you looked really, seriously pissed off, and I thought, 'Gosh, what an angry kid,' but then you saw me and your face just lit up." He chuckled. "It was like…like walking into a bank fault with all of the lights off and no windows, and when you get into the middle they turn on the lights and you notice all of the money and gems that are hidden in there."

"I'm your gem." Roxas breathed, eyes sparkling.

"You're my gem." Adam leaned up and kissed Roxas's forehead softly, fell back down on the pillow. "And…well, I mean, I knew I couldn't stay away from you. Which is weird. I guess you seem a lot older than you are, because I generally don't go for kids. But I mean…with you…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that first drive we took? The one where we 'had to get to know each other'?"

"Yeah." Roxas smiled. "How could I forget? Our very first moment of alone time…God, I could never forget that."

Adam smiled. "Yes, well…I could tell that you were trying to act mature." He shrugged. "You were being really cool and collected and stuff, so it was obvious that you were either really irritated or acting mature. And I assumed it was the latter."

"Of course."

"Well, I fell in love with you instantly. I mean…you're not like a lot of kids your age who can act mature for a period of time and then lapse back into their immaturity. You were acting mature…but after that, it didn't fade. And then I realized that that's just how you are all the time."

"So you fell in love with me?" Roxas asked softly, his expression so full of love that it filled him and made him swell.

"I did. And so I found more excuses to spend time with you. I picked you up from school, took you on drives, dropped you off at your various events. I could tell that you were totally into it, but I didn't want to 'make a move,' I guess, until I was sure that you felt the same way about me."

"So when I told you…"

"Yeah." Adam smiled, his eyes gazing at something far in the distance, like he was recalling one of his fondest memories. "When you told me how you felt, I was ecstatic. I tried to act cool though; have the proper response and everything."

"Yeah, well…" Roxas sighed. "You did a damn fine job."

"I could see how heart broken you were. It just killed me. Waiting until Christmas to give you your 'present' just about broke me down completely. Every night I was laying in bed, imagining what it would be like to touch you, and stroke you, and satisfy you…" He sighed and shrugged. "But I knew I had to make myself wait."

"Well God." Roxas laid back down and pressed his face against Adam's neck, finding his comfortable spot. "This drive to wait clearly never stopped you when you watched me and Zexion do it, or when you were watching me jerk off, or when you gave me a hand job…"

"Those were isolated incidents." Adam said, shaking his head. "Those were times when I completely lost all sense of control and just had to _have_ you. I mean Roxas, you have no idea how torturous it was to see you with Zexion. It made me so jealous I could die."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." Roxas frowned. "I love you too much."

Adam smiled. "See, it was that knowledge that got me through. Knowing that Zexion was just…just like…a fuck buddy, pretty much, and that your heart rested with me. That's what helped me wait until Christmas."

"And then?"

"Oh God, Roxas…" Adam closed his eyes. "You have no idea what loving you is like for me. I mean, I know that you feel good and you love it and you're practically addicted to it now, which is totally great, don't get me wrong."

"But?"

"For me its…" Adam let his hand migrate down to Roxas's thigh and began stroking him, and Roxas purred softly in his ear.

"It's the sounds you make, and the way your body moves against mine, and the way you react to pleasure. It's the way you feel, and it's the way you make me feel. It consumes me. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I can't stop thinking about it now."

"You want to make love to me right now?" Roxas breathed, closing his eyes and well, his only focus being on the feeling of Adam's hand caressing him.

"I do." Adam breathed back. Without saying anything he flipped them over and pressed his knee against Roxas's member, began kissing his neck. "But don't expect it to be slow. I _need _you Roxas. I don't think you realize exactly how much."

"I know." Roxas breathed, letting himself be pushed up on the bed frame by Axels' knee grinding against him, his arms tight around his neck. "I know that it feels like every moment we're not together is torture, and every moment we are together is bliss…"

He moaned as Axel's hand began caressing his red, wet entrance, eager to begin. "I know that it feels like this pleasure is secondary only to the emotional ecstasy we get from being together…"

"Yes…" Adam breathed, spreading Roxas's legs apart and shoving himself in without warning, his body needing the warmth of Roxas. "Keep talking…."

Roxas moaned and dug his nails into Adam's skin, riding his cock while Adam thrust into him. "I know…that it feels like…there's never enough time…" He gasped. "And that…every moment…is sacred…"

"Yes…" Adam growled against his neck, thrusting into him harder, feeling the pleasure run throughout his body. It had only been about a half an hour since they had last done this, but it seemed like a century.

"I know…" Roxas moaned again and tossed his head back on the pillow. "That loving each other is the sweetest reward…" His voice was breathy, and his words came out soft and rushed, but to Adam, each one stuck out and rang through his ears.

"Roxas…" Adam gasped, thrusting harder, lavishing the feeling of their sweat-slicked bodies clapping against each other, the feeling of their hips grinding hard as they felt each other in the closest way possible.

"Adam…! Ah…!" Roxas's back arched and he clung to Adam desperately. "I'm…! I'm going to…!"

He came at the same time Adam did, each other them feeling the height of pleasure. Roxas collapsed back on the bed, and Adam collapsed in Roxas's arms, immediately nuzzling his neck and kissing him softly.

"I love you so much…" He breathed against the younger boy's skin, falling against his shoulder. Normally he would try to distribute his weight so that Roxas felt none of it, but he was just too tired.

"I love you too." Roxas whispered, stroking Adam's hair. It felt so good to be on the receiving end of the affection.

"You know that I would do anything for you, right?" Adam looked up at his stepson, his lover, his one and only. "Anything. I want you to be happy, no matter what."

Roxas smiled down at him, and the smile was so sincerely warm it made Adam's heart break. "I know. I am happy. Right here."

"Me too…" Adam sighed and rolled over, off of Roxas, and pulled the brunette into his arms. He kissed the top of his head, his forehead, his hand. "Sleep now."

"I'll dream of you." Roxas whispered. "I always do."

Roxas awoke to the sound of yelling. Immediately he scrambled to alert Adam to this fact, but the bed was empty. Warm, but empty.

He sat up straight and tried to listen. He could hear Adam's voice, and he could hear Anne's voice, and he didn't know exactly what they were saying (the door was shut) but he knew from the tone that they were not happy words. He glanced over the side of the bed, grabbed his boxers from the floor, and hastily pulled them on, ready to jump out of bed and to Adam's defense at any moment.

He heard Anne yell, "Enough!," which was a word that she liked to use frequently when she was losing a fight, heard a door slam, and heard someone race up the stairs. Roxas hoped to God that it was his stepfather.

Adam, of course, came bursting through the door, panting, red-faced. He locked it and grabbed a suitcase out of the closet, grabbed a handful of his shirts. He walked over to the dresser and started pulling open drawers, pulled out whatever, and tossed it in.

"Adam?" Roxas was so on-edge it wasn't even funny. He was breathing heavily, his heart was racing. "Adam, what's going on? What's happening? Why are you packing?"

"Roxas, get dressed." Adam answered without looking at him. He removed a false bottom from one of the drawers and started pulling out stacks of hundred dollar bills, tossing them in the suitcase as well.

"Why?"

"Dammit Roxas, just do as I say and get dressed!" Adam turned around, clearly distressed, and his eyes apologized for yelling. Roxas nodded and him and climbed out of bed, hastily pulling his clothes on.

It was then that he noticed Adam was fully dressed in his cargo shorts and shirt, disheveled though he might be. "What are we doing?"

"Open the window."

Roxas did as he was told, throwing the window open. Seconds later Adam came over and tossed the suitcase out, then took Roxas by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Okay, I want you to listen to me. We have to go, like, now. I'm going to explain everything in the car. Just do as I tell you, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Roxas nodded quickly. "Yeah. Anything. What?"

"Okay." Adam nodded and kissed Roxas's forehead, then began climbing out the window. "When I get down, you jump, okay? I promise, I'll catch you. Just trust me. Okay?"

If Roxas had been calm, if would've been irritating now frequently Adam was saying 'okay.' Then again, if Adam was calm, he probably wouldn't be saying it. "Yeah. Okay."

Adam nodded and climbed out the window, and Roxas heard his sneakers hit the pavement of their driveway. Then the blonde began climbing out, and he stood on the windowsill, looking down. It was about a twenty-foot drop, and his heart began beating faster.

"Don't worry, Roxy. I'll catch you." The use of his nickname put him at ease…and he jumped. He closed his eyes, of course, but then Adam's arms were under him, around him, setting him down on the ground.

"Get in the car, now."

Roxas nodded and ran over to the passenger side of the Jeep, threw the door open, and had it closed just as Adam exited the driveway. They screamed down the street, not stopping at stop signs and barely making the sharp turns until they were on the freeway where they could blend in with about 5,000 other cars.

Roxas gave it a few minutes, let his heart calm, then glanced over at Adam furtively. "Adam?"

His stepfather didn't say anything, just reached over and intertwined his fingers with Roxas's. They stayed like that for a while until they passed at sign that said, 'Welcome to Pennsylvania!' and Roxas knew they had been driving for nearly an hour and a half.

"Don't worry, Roxas. Everything's going to be okay." Adam said. "We're just going to have to be a little careful from now on is all."

"Adam, what happened?" Roxas was speaking slowly and choosing his words carefully, because it was obvious to him that Adam was all kinds of unstable.

"Anne, she…" He shook his head and stared straight ahead, out the windshield. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and right before Roxas was about to ask him again, he finished. "We can't go back, Roxy. We can't ever go back. I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **Wooooow. Can you guys believe its happening? 8D Its happening! This is the juicy stuff that you've all been waiting for! Next chapter, and all of your questions will be answered. Why, you ask? Because the next chapter is, in fact the last chapter.

I know, I know. This is a very sad moment. No one wants this story to end! D8 But you know what, you get to find out all this great stuff. Isn't that great? I think its great.

However, I'm going to deviate off topic for a second. So, you know how when you get this chapter, you see it in your Yahoo! or your Gmail or your Hotmail inbox, and you say 'AOSIDHDFDIAFREIA BEHIND CLOSED DOORS YAY I LOVE YOU SARA.'? Well, I was thinking about this today, and I thought, 'I wonder how many people have very interesting mental images of me?' xD

So, after this review, everyone who tells me what they think I look like is going to get a surprise in next month's fic (and no, its not going to be a picture of me, don't get too excited) and its going to be great. And you know what else? For the rest of you, I'm going to include, pictures of my workspace! 8D They can be found here:

/268v2y

/268vbu

Also, as a final note, I'm going to encourage all of you to join the NOH8 campaign. Its a non-profit organization that runs via donations and such and supports equality for all, but its main focus is gay rights. It is an affiliate of the GLBT community and such, so I really hope you guys join. ^^ Cuz I did.

~Sara


	15. Chapter 15

"A penthouse suite? Really?" Roxas dropped his multiple bags of new clothes on the massive bed in the room, looking around. This was probably the nicest hotel room that he had every stayed in _ever_, and then he hadn't even been on the run (if they were on the run; Adam hadn't quite explained that part yet.)

"Well, y'know." Adam shrugged. "There's no reason we have to stay in a shitty motel and act like fugitives. I don't know if Anne actually called the police."

"You know you never really explained that." The brunette gave his lover a flat look and plopped down on the bed, stared up at the ceiling. "Like, what happened between you guys. I think you were kind of in shock."

"I wasn't kind of in shock, I was kind of trying to figure out a way for me not to go to jail and continue to see you frequently." Adam sighed and walked over, stroking Roxas's hair. "This has to go."

"_What?_" Roxas sat bolt upright, eyes wide. "You want me to shave my head?"

"Oh God no!" Adam said, making a disgusted face at Roxas. "Why on Earth would I have you do that? No, I meant the color. You're going to have the change the color. And your name. And maybe get some colored contacts…"

"You're insane." Roxas said flatly, laying down again and letting out a long breath. "Don't scare me like that. And tell me what happened."

"Oh God, Roxas." Adam groaned, laying down as well and putting his hand in Roxas's face. Roxas immediately took it and began placing soft kisses along each of the fingers, along Adam's palm and the back of his hand. "Fine."

"Yay!" Roxas tossed the hand back and rolled over on his stomach, kicked his legs up in the air, and placed his hand under his chin like he was going to listen to the most interesting story in the world. "You may begin."

"Well, you know how it ends…" Adam sighed and shrugged, still staring at the ceiling. "We had sex."

"Yes."

"And then you fell asleep." He turned his head and glanced at Roxas, smiling. "You're so cute when you sleep. Sometimes, you do this thing where you-"

"You're digressing."

"Right. Sorry." Adam cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the ceiling. He found that trying to find patterns in the little swirls was quite the entertaining game. "So you fell asleep, and I was watching you sleep because you're just so adorable."

"And?"

"And…" Adam bit his lip. "Cloud decided that he was going to have one of his friends drop of him off after school without calling the house, so he came home and I hadn't even realized that he was there."

"Oh." Roxas blinked, and his expression went from playful to serious. As he heard this, the reality of their situation started to sink in; Adam had raped him (statutorily) and kidnapped him; two things that could land him in jail for a very long time. They had run away from Anne, from their _lives_, so that they could be together. Illegally.

"Yeah. So he came upstairs, and I didn't hear him because you were having some dream that involved you talking, and you were mumbling in your sleep, and it was adorable. So I was kind of focused on you."

"Of course."

Adam chuckled. "Of course….so, anyway. Cloud came into the bedroom, because he couldn't reach something or whatever and he needed my help and he looked around the entire house and…well, the bedroom was the last place he looked. And, lo and behold, there we were."

"Well he couldn't possibly have-"

Adam help up and hand that silenced Roxas almost immediately. "I got out of bed and went downstairs, and he asked me what we had been doing. I told him that you had a nightmare and just needed someone there to help you fall asleep, because, you know, I thought he could relate to that."

"Right."

"So I got whatever he needed, decided that I had best get dressed because Anne was going to be home soon to check on Cloud anyway, and headed downstairs so that you could sleep. I watched TV, had some snacks, blah blah blah."

"Yes." Roxas scooted a little closer to Adam and pressed their foreheads together, and the older of the two closed his eyes before he told the rest of the story.

"Anne came home about an hour later. You were still asleep, I told her so, and Cloud came running downstairs and ran into her arms and was so happy to see her." He chuckled. "I kind of wish that I had spent more time with him. He seems like a very happy kid."

"He is." Roxas breathed.

"Well, anyway. We sat around talking for a few minutes, talking about her day, and she had to go back to work shortly, anyway. I was planning on going back upstairs and joining you in bed. But then Cloud…"

"Oh God." Roxas fisted Adam's polo and shut his eyes tight, really not wanting to hear the end of the story. Because he knew that hearing the end would make it _real_. And he couldn't bear the thought of bringing an end to the fantasy.

"Cloud went up to her and said, 'Mommy, mommy! Guess what Adam did for Roxas today!' and she smiled over at me and then down at Cloud and asked, 'What?'." Adam stopped and took a deep breath. "I think at that moment in time, my heart was in my throat and my stomach decided to vacation to my feet."

"And?" Roxas breathed.

"And…Cloud said, 'Well, you know that Roxas was sick today. So when Adam came home Roxas was sleeping, and he was having bad dreams, so Adam got in bed and made his bad dreams go away.'"

Silence hung in the room between them for a while. Roxas could picture it; he could see Cloud telling Anne how Adam had made big brother's bad dreams go away, how proud Cloud would be of his little story. He could see Anne's expression contort with anger and hurt, and her mouth open into a huge 'o' as she started screaming at Adam. And he could see Adam standing there, watching as his worst nightmare unfolded.

"She told me that I had ten minutes to get out of the house or she was calling the police, and that if she ever saw me near her family again that she would make sure I went to jail." He said softly, then chuckled. "There was never a doubt in my mind that you would come with me."

"Of course not." Roxas breathed. He was tearing up. Because the dream _had_ come crashing down on top of them. They didn't have a home they could go to at the end of the night. Adam had had to buy a new car halfway through their trip so that they wouldn't be spotted, had to get Roxas all new clothes…

"What are we going to do?" He whispered. His voice shook slightly, and Adam opened his eyes and glanced up at him.

The older of the two sat up the minute he realized what kind of state Roxas was in, pulled him into his arms, and started rocking them slowly back and forth. "Don't worry, Roxy. Everything's going to be fine. We're going to change some stuff, like our names and our hair color and everything, but it'll be all right. We're going to have lives of our own."

"Okay." Roxas whispered softly. He tucked his head into Adam's shoulder and cried softly, loving the familiar scent of his stepfather (who wasn't really his stepfather anymore, considering Anne would probably be filing for divorce immediately) and the gentle way Adam held him.

"Are you okay?" Adam whispered after about a half an hour; long after Roxas's tears had ceased.

"Yeah."

"You wanna go to the store and get some stuff?" Adam tilted his chin up and smiled, pecked him on the forehead, then gave him a deeper kiss on his lips.

"What kind of stuff?" Roxas mumbled through this kiss, brow furrowing. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. They had driven straight through from Corning, New York to Chicago, Illinois, and the last thing he wanted to do was go to the store.

"Stuff to remake our lives." Adam answered softly. "Things that will make us invisible."

"It looks terrible!" Roxas cried from the bathroom, door shut tight. "I'm never coming out ever again! God, you're not even going to want to touch me. I look like a freaking pixie."

"Roxy, come _on_." Adam said, trying to laugh quiet. "You haven't even seen mine yet. Come on out and we can compare."

"No." Adam could almost hear the pout in his young lover's voice, and he laughed out loud.

"Roxy, come on. I'm sure you look fine. Now get your cute little ass out here so I can tell you how beautiful you are."

The doorknob for the bathroom slowly stared to turn, and Adam sat with an amused smile on his face. It opened a crack and he saw Roxas's eye and nose, and then a little more, and slowly his entire Roxas appeared from the bathroom.

The smile on his face immediately disappeared, as did Roxas's semi-hopeful expression. "See? It looks terrible!"

"No, Roxy…oh my God." Adam stood up and walked over, running his hands through the bright yellow-blonde hair. "You look so…_angelic._ What with your blonde hair and blue eyes and general beauty and all…"

"Meh." Roxas pushed Adam forward, the pout finding a permanent home on his face, and sat down on the bed. "Lemme see yours."

Adam raised his eyebrows and laid down, and Roxas quickly climbed on his hips on ran his fingers through the fire-red hair. "Wow. Its so…_red._"

"Yeah, it came out a little more vivid than I had intended. But I like it. And look," He pointed to his eyes and smiled. "Green. How Irish do I look, right?"

Roxas chuckled and ran his fingers through Adam's hair, soft thanks to the conditioner in the coloring solution, and kissed his forehead. "You look amazing. Far more desirable than I, at the time being."

"Lies." Adam breathed. He wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and watched him for a few moments, smiling softly, then sucked in a deep breath. "Well anyway, back to business. I bought two blank birth certificates, two social security numbers, and two blank driver's licenses from some guy near the grocery store. So."

"So?" Roxas giggled and brushed his nose against Adam's, smiling. "So you're a little criminal now, aren't you? Mm…that's sexy."

"Sexy my ass." Adam smiled and kissed Roxas quickly. "Have you chosen a name?"

"Sort of."  
"And?"

Roxas sat up and ran his finger up and down Adam's chest, shrugging. "Roxas DuPont, height five feet four inches, weight one-hundred and sixteen pounds, age, seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Adam asked, brow furrowing. "I'm not aging you three years."

"You have to if you don't want to go to prison. Seventeen is the legal age of consent in New York. And I want to leave my birthday the same, if you don't mind. We'll just tell everyone that that time in July was our first time, should it come up in conversation-"

"Like everyone asks about when your first time was." Adam mumbled. Roxas just sneered. "Plus, isn't DuPont Anne's last name?"

"It is."

"Don't you think it's a little risky to use it?"

Roxas laughed. "Hell no. I always introduce myself as Roxas Mogilevich. The fact that I'm using her last name will never occur to her. Trust me."

"Okay…" Adam said, sitting up and scribbling all of this into one of the birth certificates. "Parent's names…?"

"John and Jane Doe, of course." Roxas smiled and sat back, placing his hands on Adam's knees for support, watching him fill out the false documents. "By the way, can you teach me how to drive?"

"Sure thing."

"Cool. So what'd you pick?"

"Axel." Adam answered, looking up at Roxas and smiling. "Axel Russo. See, its funny. Axel is of German origin, Russo is Italian, I look like an Irishman, but I'm actually from Norway."

"Huh." Roxas muttered. "Weird. So…should I start referring to you as Axel now? Like, call you Axel and scream your name during sex and all of that jazz?"

"Yep, pretty much." Adam replied. Well, _Axel_ replied. He smiled and kissed Roxas's forehead, held him close. "And when we get married you'll be Roxas Russo, so that'll make it even more difficult to identify you. We can go on vacation, travel the world-"

"Oh, wow." Roxas's eyes lit up and he smiled down at Adam. "I just had an idea."

"What? Share."

"Phone." Roxas patted down his pockets and pulled out his iPhone, pressed his index finger against Adam's lips. The phone rang, and rang, and rang…

"Oh, hello." He said in Russian, face lighting up a second time. He grinned at Axel and continued speaking. "This is Roxas Mogilevich. I would like to speak to my father, please."

* * *

**A/N: **Wooow. I can't believe this is the end. I mean, I thought this story would go on forever. xD

Okay, I know a lot of you are really, really sad. And you're probably thinking, 'What the hell? Why would she publish such a short last chapter?' but just you want and see! The epilogue is going to come out, and you guys are just going to LOVE it, even though its going to be like, five hundred words long. xDDD

Yay for all of you people who guess what I look like! And, just so you know, I don't have glasses. xD I'm 5'5" (about) with long, dark dark dark brown hair and and dark dark dark brown eyes and I look VERY Italian. xDD So yeah. That's the dillio on my looky look.

I feel really bad for you guys. For those of you who are following me on Twitter (TheKurtsies, dearviii, QuinnBritton) you already know that I'M GOING TO THE POCANOES TOMORROW! 8D Oh, you lucky dogs. Do you know what this means? No Microsoft Word and no Internet service; you're going to have to wait until I get back on FRIDAY to read the epilogue. ^^ I'm so happy for you guys. (And only one of my readers has my number so she's going to be the only one keeping in contact with me =3 heeeheee)

Well, anyway. Oh, and, yeah, guys, okay. I realize that I might have had some Adam/Axel typos in there, and thanks for pointing them out to me, but SERIOUSLY! I mean, I changed his name, okay? And half of these chapters I wrote while role playing about my character named ALEX, (Axel, Alex, see how it can be confusing? xD) so...yeah. Cut me some slack here. xD

Oh, and I just wanted to say something to Down With OPP (-is that right?) for figuring out what the dillio was with Adam/Axel and Roxas like, four chapters ago or something. xD Congrats.

Love you all lots! See ya Friday! (Or Saturday depending on how lazy I am!)

~Sara


	16. Epilogue

"Mom, you have to check this out." Cloud said the minute Anne walked through the door. He didn't even glance up from his laptop to see her set down her coat, her briefcase, and the vast amounts of groceries that she had picked up before coming home. "Its like…epic."

"What is it?" She asked, glancing at him over her shoulder. "And will it take long? Because I have a ton of stuff to do before I go back to work tonight. I'm leaving for Beijing tomorrow and I have to-"

"Yeah, that's great, whatever." Cloud shook his head and motioned her over. "This is really seriously cool though. This Russian guy found the cure for AIDS. Do you want me to read you the article? There's a video too."

Anne sighed and leaned against the counter. "Why don't you read me the article, and then I'll decide if I want to watch the video or not. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds good to me." Cloud answered. He clicked the touch pad a few times and scanned his eyes across the screen, then sat back. "Okay. So here's what it says.

"'_Moscow, Russia. Four days ago, renowned medical research consultant Axel Russo and his firm announced to the world of science that they had discovered and successfully tested on a sample space of 150 patients a cure for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome, or AIDS. _

"'_After his lover of ten years had been diagnosed with the disease, Mr. Russo has been steadily working on a cure. 'Its such a devastating disease, ranking with the likes of cancer and multiple sclerosis.' Doctor Russo said. 'I couldn't just stand by and watch it kill him.' _

"'_Though Doctor Russo wishes to keep the name of his partner undisclosed for the duration of this interview, we were given permission to put his words into this article. When asked about the disease and treatment, he answered, 'Its not a pretty disease. I can't tell you the number of times that I've come down in pneumonia or something like it, just because I was so susceptible. And the treatment isn't even close to perfect. I'm not going to lie; its painful, slow, and uglier than the disease itself. But it works. It gave me my life back.'_"

Cloud looked up and raised his eyebrows at Anne, who was staring at him half dubiously and half sadly. "I'm not really sure if I should be happy or sad."

"Be happy." Cloud shrugged. "You should watch the video. Its like, awesome. Very empowering. And this doctor dude looks just like that one boyfriend you had. Its kinda creepy."

"Which one?"

"Um…" Cloud's eyebrows knit together as he thought. "A…A…Andre? Apollo? No…"

"Adam?" Anne asked, raising her eyebrows.

Cloud clapped and pointed at her like he had just seen Jesus. "Adam. Yes. This guy looks just like him. Now will you _please_ watch the video?"

Anne sighed and walked over to him, and Cloud smiled and clicked on the link for the video. "Happy 16th birthday, Cloud." She said stiffly.

He waved his hand dismissively. "This'll teach you to leave my presents laying around on the table when you're not home. Plus, my birthday's tomorrow anyway. No great loss."

At that moment the video popped onto the screen, and Anne's breath caught in her throat. There, walking across the screen were Adam and Roxas. Roxas looked like he had been really sick with the flu for a few days and was just getting over it, midnight black circles residing just below his eyes, white as a ghost, thin as a rail.

"Oh my God…" She breathed.

"I know, right?" Cloud shook his head. "Its creepy."

The tall blonde wasn't even listening. She was watching as Adam and Roxas walked up to a podium that was on a raised platform above a crowd of 5,000 people, according to the caption below.

Adam looked exactly the same, except for his hair, eyes, and…tattoos? His hair was the most vivid red color that Anne had ever seen, and his eyes were the deepest shade of emerald green. He had two little tear-drop tattoos on either cheek, and his smile stretched to both of them.

Now that she noticed, Roxas was different, too. Older, of course; it had been almost 10 years that they had disappeared. His hair was a beautiful pale blonde; not golden, like Cloud's, but ashy and light.

"Its in Russian…" Cloud muttered. "Um…shit, I didn't even try and find one with subtitles…"

"Its fine…" Anne breathed, watching as Adam cleared his throat and leaned into the microphone. His arm was wrapped securely around Roxas's waist, and Roxas was leaning against him, smiling.

He started talking in Russian, and though Anne had no idea what he was saying, she figured it was something akin to what had been in the article. Cloud was watching, _listening_, while Anne stood there in shock.

"You know," He said, glancing up to her and looking hopeful. "They're going to be touring the world, I heard, giving these speeches. They might be coming to New York City in a few years, according to this schedule, and I was just thinking…"

Anne looked at the screen. She watched as Adam leaned down and pressed a kiss against Roxas's forehead, watched as Roxas closed his eyes and leaned against his tall, sturdy frame, watched as they embraced and walked off the platform.

And she remembered. She remembered Adam racing upstairs to get his things, remembered listening to the rubber of the tires whine as the car sped down the road. She remembered bolting upstairs only to find the beds empty and Roxas gone, and Cloud looking up at her with clear eyes, asking what was going on. She remembered the sting of betrayal, the anger she felt for both Adam and Roxas.

"Of course." She muttered, only half 'with it.' "Of course we can go see them. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**A/N: **And thus, the legacy comes to an end. FEAR NOT, MY DEDICATED READERS!

There will be extras. This, I promise. I have like, three different ideas for them, too. So you shan't worry. I'll be posting them periodically, simultaneously trying to work out plot for next month's fic. I'm kinda stressing over it right now, so we'll see...I don't know though. I have a lot of characters that I need to work on (supporting characters; Axel and Roxas will be Axel and Roxas, don't worry) and I need to work on the plot like, big time.

SOBE LIFE WATER

Its amazing. Go buy some. Right now, as I write this at my little upstairs work station (my other workstation is in the basement) I'm enjoying a nice, zero-calorie mango melon. Its delicious. I hope you get some. (I like fuji apple pear too. =3)

HAPPY EARLY AKUROKU DAY TO YOU ALL

~Sara


End file.
